The Beauty In The Beast
by QueenWillie
Summary: A heated arguement and subsequent accident leads Daniel to see the softer side of Wilhelmina...and it scares the hell out of him.


The Beauty in the Beast

Author : QueenWillie

Rating : NC17 eventually but mostly R

Pairing : Daniel/Wilhelmina (try it go on)

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters of ugly betty or any part of the UB Empire!! If I did I would have Willie in every scene! (ps don't sue me I'm broke)

Summary : A heated argument and a subsequent accident leads Daniel to see the softer side of Wilhelmina, he likes it…..and it scares the hell out of him.

**Chapter 1**

'Marc!'

Marcs head snapped to attention and files scattered to the floor as raced in to the dragons den.

'Yes Willie?'

'You mind telling me why Daniel Meade was let past security and is currently in the cafeteria eating a chimichanga or some other heart attack on a plate with my new pie eyed, pie eating assistant!'

'He…he…wait, how did you even know he was in the building?'

'Honestly Marc, do you think your orchid was the only camera I had in these offices.'

Marc smirked at his boss, she was a true evil genius, a bond villain…with better shoes.

'Well Marc, I'm waiting.'

Marc started his soft wheeze that arose every time Wilhelmina got close to discovering he screwed up.

'Well…I was talking to Betty and you know we got round to how we were both your assistants now and I told her, completely meant as a joke, that (wheeze) that you (wheeze).

'Spit it out before your lungs collapse!'

'ThatyouonlyhiredhertomakesureDanielloseseverythingandyouremainthequeenofMode'

'WHAT! Marc, if she leaves Mode and goes back to that snivelling little man then we are screwed, do you have any idea how much finessing it took to get that little Tamale to work for me? I had to smile Marc, I had to make nice, I had to eat at a DAIRY QUEEN!'

'But Willie, you're Editor-In-Chief now why do you need her?'

'I don't, but I need Daniel not to have her. For some reason that little fat girl with her bushy brows and mouth of metal makes Daniel feel invincible with her incessant pep talks and if he wanted to hard enough he could take all this right back.'

'But with Christina's oven cooking yours and Bradford's bun your home free.'

'Ugh…wake up Marc! The baby only means I have one third of Meade publications, it doesn't have to include Mode. Supertranny could pull me out of here at any minute and stick her hapless brother back. I've worked too long to get here and no Meade, Suarez or….loose lipped St James is going to ruin this for me. You treat Betty like she is the most important cog in our machine, because she is. If you have screwed this up for me then you will find yourself picking up after Fabias little bitch faster than you can say Dude Cruise!'

Marc swallowed loudly and nodded his understanding

'Glad you get the picture Marc, now watch him. Make sure he does not step foot on this floor.'

As Willie said these words there was a loud 'ping' in the direction of the elevator and Marcs heart dropped into his Gucci's as Daniel stepped out of the elevator with Betty who, of course, was still eating her 'heart attack on a plate'

'I dunno Betty, I shouldn't be up here. It's like returning to the scene of the crime and I don't feel like dealing with seeing Evilmina running my magazine. I gotta face it, she won, fair and square. Well maybe not fair but still she won.

'Daniel, Wilhelmina may be Editor-In-Chief now but this is still your company, well a third is anyway and you're gonna have to face her eventually. At least until you get a new magazine and I can come back to work for you which I hope is really soon because I don't think I can stand another Botox incident'

'Another what?'

'Don't ask'

He chuckled lightly ' Listen Betty, I know I was outta line for the way I spoke to you when you told me you were going to be her new assistant.'

'Daniel its fine I understand, I never wanted to betray you but if I hadn't then I wouldn't have a job and I need to start thinking with my head and not my heart. I need to take care of my family.'

'I know Betty, I get that. Now that DJ has come into my life I can see everything from a new perspective. I would do anything to make sure he is happy and healthy.'

Betty broke out into a huge smile. 'Aww Daniel, I can't believe the change in you, you're all grown up. It's sweet the way your eyes light up when you talk about him. That used to only happen when you had to approve the models for fashion week. It's so special that you have such a strong bond with him already.

Wilhelmina chose this moment to come out of her office.

'Yes it really is, tugs at the heart strings doesn't it Betty?'

Daniel gave Wilhelmina a cursory glance over, as usual she was clad in her trademark ivory designer chic. Dress by Cavalli he thought smirking because 2 years ago he would have thought that was pasta.

'Didn't realise there would be anything left to tug Wilhelmina.'

'Now now Daniel, play nice. After all I am your unborn sibling's mother.' She said with satisfaction, before rounding on Betty.

'Betty I need you to get Fabias people on the phone to confirm the meeting for the new layout and call Donna Karen and cancel our lunch for tomorrow.'

Betty looked between her old and new boss and hesitated. It wasn't until Daniel gave her an almost imperceptible nod that she rushed out of the room.

'I must admit Daniel I'm surprised to see you here, shouldn't you be out playing happy families with your little bastard?'

'Watch your mouth'

Wilhelmina smirked 'That's always been your problem Daniel, it's too easy to get to you.'

'As opposed to you Wilhelmina is there anything anyone can do to bring out the reaction of a human being? I mean yes I lost out on most of my childs life but that's because until 6 weeks ago I was oblivious to his existence. You on the other hand are missing out on your childs life by choice, and she hates you for it. Wouldn't even come to your almost wedding to your new baby daddy and I have every faith that you will ruin the life of this baby too, that is your speciality isn't it?'

Wilhelmina didn't even feel her self react all she felt was her blood ringing in her ears and the resulting sting in her hand after she smacked it across his face.

'Not such a robot after all are we Wilhelmina? Good to know'

'Listen to me you son of a bitch, you think you know me? You think you know what makes me tick. Listen to me Daniel, you know nothing! You have no idea what I have been through and sacrificed in my life. You want to believe I'm nothing but the hard faced bitch who took your favourite toy? Then fine, but don't ever claim that you know me.'

Daniel couldn't respond, sure he had been in a few scraps with the woman in front of him before and he had seen first hand the way the staff had pissed themselves with fear when faced with her. But he had never been more afraid of her than right now. He looked into her eyes and instead of the ice that normally chills you to the bone he saw nothing, her eyes were dead, like steel and he was terrified.

'Get out.'

Daniel thought about reminding her that he had every right to be in this building, but another look in those eyes made him move out of that office faster than he had ever moved in his life.

He went down to the parking garage and sat in his Mercedes shaking and did something he realised he had never done before. He thought of how Wilhelmina was outside of work, life before Mode. Was she always the manipulative bitch he had come to know and loathe or did something make her. Well she was a mother after all, what was she like when she was pregnant, did she have a loving husband with her as they excitedly prepared for their child, painting the nursery, buying tiny clothes. Did she cry tears of joy when Nico was first placed in her arms? If she did then what had happened to turn her into the women who now occupied his office? He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Willie was pissed, she never let people get to her the way he just got to her. And Daniel Meade of all people. The senator always taught her to never let your enemies see your weaknesses and she just did it. She was terrified this new baby was going to grow up and hate her just like Nico does, she may be fashions biggest bitch but she loved her daughter. She needed to cool down, compose herself, she was going for a walk.

She got about 20 steps outside the Meade building when she realised, _she doesn't do walking, _she would go back to the office have Marc call that fabulous Swedish man and have him manipulate her muscles, in more ways than one, until she felt like her old self. She decided to walk back through the parking garage as she did not want to deal with St Pierre from Fashion TV who had been camped out in the lobby since her dramatic takeover.

Daniel had to get out of there, he was seriously worked up and sat there way too long already he was late from picking up Daniel Jr from his mothers and god knows his mother has no idea how to entertain a child and would have been counting the minutes since Daniel had left.

Wilhelmina pulled out her blackberry as she walked through the garage and messaged Marc to call Sven for her.

Daniel started the ignition and threw the car into gear. He reversed out of his space in one quick fluid motion and heard a sickening thud. He had hit something…hard. Daniel jumped out of the car 'Oh my God are you al……'

Daniel stopped as he saw one leg peeking behind his back wheel. Completely motionless and wearing fall 2008 Manolo Blanhik.

'Oh God. Wilhelmina'

**Chapter 2**

Betty came hurtling through the glass doors at the ICU like a hurricane of polyester and plaid. Oversized knock off Gucci in one hand and her cell under her ear.

'Amanda! Where is Marc? I've messaged him like 20 times and he hasn't got back to me!'

'Who's this Please?'

'Amanda quit screwing around, I don't have time for this. Listen Wilhelmina is in the hospital and I need him here now!'

'Oh God, did some one throw a bucket of water over the wicked witch?!'

'She's uh……Dan…..she's been hit by a car.'

'Oh my God, Marcs been in Wilhelmina's office with some Sven guy for like an hour. I'll send him right over.'

'Thank you Amanda.'

Betty disconnected the call and walked up to her boss who was looking through a glass wall into Wilhelmina's room.

'Daniel……..what happened, how did you end up running over Wilhelmina? Is she OK? Oh my God, have the police spoken to you? Everyone knows your history, what if they think you meant it? You didn't….did you?'

'No! God no Betty, how can you ask me that?! And no the police haven't spoken to me yet but I'm sure they will seen as I was the one that brought her….oh and don't forget almost killed her.'

'Is she going to be OK?'

'I don't know Betty, she's stable but she cracked her skull pretty bad and she's still unconscious. Aside from that it's just minor bruises and cuts, but until she wakes up no one knows if there be any permanent damage.'

Daniel slumped in a seat opposite the room, he hadn't once taken his eyes away from the bed in the room opposite, even though the occupant was hidden from his view by the curtain surrounding the bed. He ran his hands over his tired face and sighed heavily.'

'I coulda killed her…….Jesus Betty I could have killed Wilhelmina Slater.'

'When she wakes up, you'll wish you had.'

Daniel and Betty spun round at the threat and found a rare sight. An ashen faced Marc St James with no catty comment or sarcastic put down. Choosing to ignore Marcs comment, Betty stepped forward.

'Marc, thank God. We need to find out Nico's contact details to let her know what's happened we couldn't find anything on Wilhelmina's file about her next of kin and…..wait, how did you get here so quickly I only rang Amanda 5 minutes ago.'

'Amanda didn't tell me, the hospital called when her attempted murderer admitted her……..I'm her next of kin, I've already called Nico, she's already in town with her Father, they're both on their way. Now as you've already done enough damage can you please leave.'

'Marc, Daniel didn't mean any of this, it was an accident.'

'Yes I'm sure people accidentally mow down their arch rivals all the time.'

Daniel stepped in to face Marc. 'Look Marc, I know how this looks but you've gotta believe me, I never wanted this.' He turned to Betty 'Look I've gotta pick DJ up from my mothers, will you call me if there's any news?'

'Of course Daniel'

Daniel took one last look in the room and walked out of the ICU with a defeated slump.

Betty placed a hand on Marcs arm. 'Marc…'

Marc shrugged her away and without even looking at her he walked into Wilhelmina's room.'

Betty followed him into the room being careful to keep her distance. Marc pulled back the curtain and she heard him gasp, she moved closer and let out a small sound of surprise herself. Wilhelmina's normally perfect face was marred by dozens of cuts from where she had fallen on the asphalt and she had a lump the size of a baseball on her temple and right eye. Marc shook him self out of his shock and plastered on his smile that showed he was ready to take care of her every need.'

'Okay Willamommy, now's not the time for napping, our second issue is ready to ship and you need to sign off on the final lay out.'

Betty could only see the back of Marcs head as he busied himself emptying the large bag he was carrying.

'Well it's probably a good thing you're still asleep, this room is not yet to your standards.' He pulled out an ivory silk throw from the back and carefully draped it over her still form. Next there was a small statue that Betty recognised from the office, a small posy of white lilies both of which he placed on the windowsill. Next to these he placed a photo of her and Nico and lastly he pulled out an exquisite pillow made of the same fabric as the throw. He went to place it under her head and Betty saw him falter as he was forced to look at her injuries again. She took a step forward and only then did she realise a tear was sliding down her cheek. For all the schemes and plots these two cooked up together, she never realised that they could have real feelings in their twisted relationship. She wordlessly stepped forward and took the pillow from him. Marc gently stepped forward and as softly as he could he supported her head as if it were that of a new born, Betty softly laid the pillow under Wilhelmina's head and Marc laid her back down as tenderly as he could and placed a kiss on her forehead.

'There you go Willie now you can wake up and not be offended by the décor. You can wake up Willie. Marcs voice started to crack. 'Wake up Willie, don't do this'

Betty once again stepped forward and touched Marcs arm. He took her off guard as he spun round and buried his face in her neck.

'God Betty, what if she doesn't wake up? What will I do without her? She's the first one that let me be me, I don't know who I am without her.'

'Marc she will wake up, love her or loathe her, she's one of the strongest woman I've ever met. Now come on lets go get you some coffee.'

Marc looked over at his lifeless boss. 'No I should stay with her, what if she wakes up.'

'When she wakes up, do you want her to see you like this? You know how she hates displays of emotion'

Marc smiled at Bettys attempt at humour. 'Your right, crying is for the weak and the Meades. I'd better get cleaned up.' Marc let Betty lead him from the room.

Daniel sat on the edge of his bed in his loft nursing his 3rd Scotch of the evening. When he had got to his mothers DJ was already asleep and Clare told Daniel she'd watch him until morning. She had tried to get Daniel to stay too but he wanted to be alone. Betty still hadn't called which meant Wilhelmina was still unconscious. He couldn't even attempt to sleep right now, the police still hadn't been to talk to him and it was only a matter of time before they came to get his version of events.

Without even really thinking about it he drained the last of his scotch and reached for his mobile and called for a town car.

30 minutes later he arrived at the hospital, he braced himself before entering the ICU, he really didn't want another confrontation with Marc who no doubt would still be by his bosses bedside like the obedient puppy he was. As he stepped through the double doors and walked past the nurses station he peered through the glass of Wilhelmina's room and saw that she was alone. He stepped noiselessly into the room and pulled a chair next to her bed.

'Hi…I don't know why I'm here or even if you can hear me but I want you to know I'm sorry. This isn't what I wanted. He stared at her face and for once he hoped he would see that god damn eyebrow twitch up as it normally did when she was speaking to him or any other lesser person. He hesitated for a second and then did something he never thought he would do voluntarily. He reached onto her bed and took her hand. Her usual icy demeanour meant he always thought she would be cold to the touch but the heat of her hand shocked him. Looking at her now he couldn't quite believe this broken body before him was Wilhelmina Slater. The woman who had never shown him any hint of humanity until today when she slapped him. He dipped his head and said a silent prayer that she would sit up and hit him again. Something must have heard him because as soon as the thought had entered his head he felt her hand tighten in his. His head snapped up as her eyelids began to flicker.

'Oh my God! Can you hear me!'

Her voice was so low he barely hard her raspy request. 'Water'

He dropped her hand and his eyes scanned the room quickly and he saw a Pitcher and glass on the windowsill. In his haste to grab it he knocked the picture of Wilhelmina and her daughter on the floor behind the curtain. He poured some water and held the straw up to her bruised mouth. She swallowed slowly, as the doctors rushed in the room. Daniel retreated into the hall in time to see Betty and Marc hurry down the corridor, presumably from the canteen as Betty was currently holding a large slice of Chocolate cake. Marc rushed up to the door but Betty held him back.

'Marc, let them work.'

'What happened, why are they in there!? Is she ok?'

Daniel could sense the fear in the other mans voice. 'She's awake.'

Marc visibly relaxed at the news that Willie was back in the land of the living. He practically assaulted the first doctor out of her room. 'Ok Scrubs how is she, can I go in and see her? When can I take her home? She isn't comfortable in hospitals, doesn't trust nurses, something about them only wanting to help others gives her the creeps.'

The doctor was quiet for a minute trying to process all this. 'She's fine, well physically fine anyway. I want to keep her in for a couple more days to make sure the swelling on her head goes down and I can get her on her feet, make sure Ms Slaters motor functions aren't affected but everything appears fine.'

'Thank you doctor, can I go in now.'

The doctor stopped him with one hand. 'I don't think that's such a good idea Mr St James.'

Marc was crestfallen 'Is she mad at me, did I forget something from the office to spruce up her room, did I not colour coordinate with her bruises well enough.'

'No, when I told her who was here waiting to see if she would wake up she said she didn't know who you or Ms Suarez were.'

Daniel stepped forward. 'She has amnesia, she doesn't remember anything?'

'No that's not what I said, when I mentioned your name she looked out into the corridor and told me that you were not Daniel Meade. Daniel Meade is only 21 years old.'

'Oh my God, she's forgotten the last 15 years? Everything? Does she know how she got here?'

'No, the last thing she remembers is putting her daughter to bed and then taking a phone call from someone called Fey.'

Betty stared through the glass at Wilhelmina just as the nurses was about to pull the curtain round the bed again and could see something she had never seen on the womans face before….fear.

'There's something else' came the doctors voice from somewhere behind Betty.

'She says her name is Wanda.'

**Chapter 3**

***Author Note* - ok I know they've already done the amnesia thing with Alexis but just go with it lol :)**

Daniel looked puzzled. 'Wanda….who's Wanda?'

Marc sighed, annoyed by Daniels mere presence. 'Wanda is Willies real name when she first started at Mode, before she re invented herself into the harbinger of evil that I know and love….and now she's gone.' He turned on Daniel 'You knocked the bitch right outta her!'

Before Daniel could reply the doors opened again and a teary eyed teenager burst through followed by a man who Willie would describe as a tall glass of chocolate milk. 'Marc, where's my mom?!'

'Nico calm down she's resting, she's gonna be ok but there's some things you should know. Marc led Nico and Mr Universe down to the family room. The Doctor turned to Daniel. 'She's asked to see you Mr Meade.'

'Me!' The doctor sighed and explained. 'Out of all the people in this corridor right now you're the only one she remembers.'

'But I didn't know her 15 years ago! When I was 21 the only time I ever set foot in Mode was to gawk at the models when I was in hitting up my Dad for cash. Even then I didn't stay long, Fey always had one of her flunkys turf me out.'

Betty rolled her eyes at Daniels stupidity. 'Daniel, Wanda..Wilhelmina was the one who threw you out on your ass, she was Feys assistant.'

'No I remember her, she was ug…well not the prettiest, plus she was you know…nice.'

Marc reappeared with Nico and her father behind him. 'Daniel it was her okay, she was Feys Betty.'

Daniel swallowed. 'Ok so she remembers me but what about her daughter or……or you!' He pointed directly at Nico's father.

The tall handsome Taye Diggs lookin dude smirked. 'Mr Meade, My ex and I may be able to hold a civilised relationship now. Wilhelmina has made peace with what went down between us….but if that's Wanda in there.' The smirk fell from his face and he lowered his voice 'I did some bad things in our relationship, I don't think she'd want to see me and the doctors don't want to upset her. And Nico can't go in either, the Nico she knows is only 1 year old, I don't think she could cope with a 16 year old she doesn't know right now.'

Nico turned on her Dad 'But Dad I want to see her.'

'I know you do baby, but in a couple of days when everything has started to clear, not now it would only distress your mother and upset you. Lets go to a hotel and I'm sure Marc or Mr Meade will call soon.' Nico nodded reluctantly and was led out of the ICU by her father.

Marc turned to Daniel. 'Go in there, you put her in here the least you can do is give her this.' He started towards the exit 'If she remembers anything….ANYTHING….while I'm gone, call me at Mandys.'

As Marc walked forlornly out of the ICU, Betty came to Daniel side. 'Daniel…Do you want me to come in with you?'

'No, you've done enough Betty, go home to your family.' Betty smiled thinly at him and gave him a tight hug. She turned and looked at him as she walked out, leaving Daniel alone in the corridor.

He walked slowly towards the room and took a deep breath before crossing the threshold on pulling back the curtain. Wilhelmina was sitting up in the bed holding a mirror to her face, she was stroking the cuts that adorned her normally flawless skin and Daniel was shocked to see she had tears running down her face, he didn't think she'd have tear ducts left.

'My face' she whispered as she traced the outline of her jaw.

Well, Daniel thought it seemed Wilhelmina was in there somewhere, more worried about her appearance than the fact she could have died'

Daniel cleared his throat, she didn't even look away from the mirror. 'Its not as bad as you think, the cuts and bruises will heal, you'll be back to your unblemished self in no time.'

Daniel was going to continue when he heard her let out a small laugh and he realised she was smiling.

'Not that….it's….I did it. I always said I would but I can't believe it, I guess I finally did it.'

Daniel was puzzled for a second until he realised, the perfectly sculpted face he knew was not the one that the woman in this bed was used to seeing. Wilhelmina put the mirror down on the bed and looked at Daniel for the first time since he had entered the room.

'So, I guess I've missed a lot huh. Look at you all grown up, and from the voices I heard outside talking about 'Mom' I guess my suddenly teenage daughter and her Father we're here.'

'Yes we sent them home, didn't know if you would be up to seeing them.'

'Probably not' she sighed 'When I woke up the first thing I wanted to do was hold my baby and then they tell me she's not my baby.' Her voice wavered slightly. 'I couldn't see her, I don't want to upset her.'

Daniel nodded his understanding. 'I get it, I was a little shocked when you asked for me though.'

'Why? Aren't we friends?'

Daniel had not expected this question. 'We…em…not in the strictest sense of the word.'

'Then why are you here? The doctors told me you brought me in and you've been here most of the night.'

The only was he could think of doing this was just to get it out, he exhaled loudly. 'I was the one who hit you, I was driving, and I put you in here.'

'Ok so clearly not friends.' She said with a sad smile

Daniel chuckled lightly, amazed that 1. Wilhelmina had just made him laugh and 2. She wasn't screaming for the police to come an arrest him.

'Did you mean it?'

'What?'

'To hit me….did you mean it, from my appearance I can tell I was at least halfway transformed into the bitch Fey wanted me to be so it's feasible I've made a lot of enemies. So did you?'

'No No I swear, we uh. Ok here's the thing, we're not friends, in ANY sense of the word. We kinda hate each other. I'm Daniel Skywalker to your Darth Slater.'

'That analogy is so wrong, I'm not your Father for one.' She said smiling

Daniel smiled and continued. 'We were arguing in the office and then you threw me out, I was sitting stewing about it in my car when I decided I needed outta there NOW and reversed without looking, I didn't know you were there I swear.'

'I believe you.'

'I know you won't believe me, I mean why should you, we……what?'

'I said I believe you and anyway I'm gonna have enough on my plate trying to remember the last 15 years, I really don't have time for a police investigation.'

Daniel was in complete shock, Wilhelmina Slater had just given away her sure fire way of getting rid of Daniel for good, Thank you didn't seem to cut it.

'No, I can't let you do that, no matter what has happened between us, I was wrong and I need to be held accountable.'

'Your too late Daniel, the police were in here while you where all outside discussing what happened. The CCTV cameras in the parking lot weren't working so they asked me if I wanted to press charges. I told them no, you've sat out there punishing yourself all night, and I'm going to be fine. Plus I couldn't do that to Bradford.'

Daniels stomach tightened at the sound of his fathers name. 'My uh….my Dad's dead and so is your boss.'

'Oh my God Daniel I'm sorry, how is your mother and Alex? What happened how did Bradford die? How did Fey die? We're they together…I mean not that they would be but….'

'It's ok, everyone knows about the affair but no they weren't together. My father died about 18 months after Fey.

'What happened?' Daniel was uncomfortable with the way she was looking right in his eyes with genuine concern. And more than a little freaked that she had just asked after his mothers welfare. He didn't know who this was in front of him but he knew it wasn't Wilhelmina and he had no desire to cause her any pain by telling her the role she had in her Fathers death.

'I really don't think I'm the person to tell you all this. Look, you're the Editor in Chief at Mode now, you have a….'

'I'm the WHAT!' She looked at him incredulously. 'Kick ass!'

Daniel smiled and continued 'you have an assistant who has worked by your side who knows more about your life than I do, I'm gonna call him.'

Wilhelmina looked at him, she really didn't want to deal with someone who knew her but who she didn't know but the look on Daniels face made her realise she was going to hear some things that her new self had done that she wouldn't be too thrilled with and he didn't want to be the one to tell it. 'Ok…sure, are you going to be here or are you leaving too.' She sounded frightened, scared that the only thing she remotely recognised was going to walk out the door.

'No I'll be here, I just need to call and check on my son and I'll be right back.'

'You have a son? That's wonderful…and another reason why I couldn't go to the police, I couldn't deprive a child of its father'

Daniels insides turned to ice, oh shit! He forgot, how could he forget!? The baby! Christina was carrying Wilhelmina and his fathers baby. How the hell was she gonna take that bit of news. 'I um..I got a couple more phone calls to make actually, Do you need anything while I'm away Wilhelmina?'

'No nothing….but don't call me that, it sounds too hard and I don't feel like her anymore.'

'Sorry….Wanda?'

'Ech No I hated that name as long as I can remember and I don't feel quite like her either.'

Daniel smiled 'Well what would you prefer then? Ms Slater?'

'What do my friends call me?'

Daniel couldn't bring himself to tell her he wasn't sure she had any real friends but then Marc popped into his head. 'Willie, they call you Willie.'

'Willie? Hm yeah I like it, Willie.'

'Ok then I'm gonna call Marc, and your other assistant Betty, I need her to help me sort some things out and then I'll be back…..Willie.' He shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts and left the room.

**Chapter 4 **

Over the next 3 days there was a constant stream of Mode employees traipsing through the ICU trying to get a glimpse of the Dragon Lady at her most vulnerable. Marc had reluctantly let Daniel see the book before shipping the next issue and was more than a little surprised when he signed off on everything. 'Hey we may not get along but she's the best at what she does.'

They had discussed what to tell Wilhelmina about her past. They decided to omit the fact that she had an affair with Bradford and he collapsed at their wedding before passing away, instead telling her only that he had a heart attack. They told her the truth about Feys murder and that Clare had been poisoned by her which drove her to killing her husbands lover. When Clare's curiosity got the better of her and she had came to see Willie in the hospital she was positively alarmed when the other woman pulled her in for a hug.

'I am so sorry about what happened to Bradford, and I'm sorry that you had to find out about Bradford and Fey. I wished she would have ended it with him, you should know that it was obvious he never loved anyone like he loved you.'

For a moment Clare looked at the other woman, what if this was all a ruse, what if she remembered everything? Looking into Wilhelmina's eyes she knew that wasn't the case, this woman had no idea the pain she had brought on the Meade family, and Clare wasn't about to tell her. Instead she nervously returned the hug.

'Thank You.'

Another shocking reaction was when Alexis walked into her hospital room without anyone telling Willie she was here. Willie started at her for several moments before recognition dawned on her face.

'Alex!?'

'Hi…I take it Daniel told you about me then?'

'No.'

'Then…how did you know it was me?'

'Your eyes, you have the same intense eyes as your father, besides, I'm not a fool I could see you were struggling with something and I'm glad you've done what it takes to make you happy.'

After a very strange, but good long talk Alexis left with a lump in her throat. Touched and confused that her own family had no idea the pain he was going through back when he was Alex but that the woman who had very nearly destroyed her family could sense something no one else could.

Marc, of course, barely left her side, unless there was a hot male nurse doing the rounds. He had brought Amanda in to see Willie but she was so freaked out by Wilhelmina being nice that when Willie offered her some of the vast quantities of fruit that now adorned her room Amanda fled the room in terror.

She had tried to get more information out of Marc but whenever she brought up Mode or the Meade's or her old life he started wheezing softly and buzzing about the room trying to make her more comfortable. In the end she had asked Daniel to bring her other assistant in, Betty. One look at this girl and she knew she would tell her the truth but she didn't realise how loyal she was to Daniel.

Daniel had told Betty to tell Willie nothing of her schemes or anything to do with Bradford. After speaking with Christina and the Doctors they decided she needed to know about the baby but the identity of the father was kept from her. Daniel had paid a butt load of money to Suzuki St Pierre to keep the news out of Fashion TV already so they had no need to worry about her finding out it was Bradford's child from the media, for now.

So Betty had told Willie only snippets of the truth. That she was a strong business woman who could be ruthless and that in the world of work nothing got in her way. She had made it sound like the only differences her and Daniel had were creative ones and as they were both so passionate about the magazine this often resulted in arguments like the one they had when she got injured. When Betty told her about the baby Willie was completely thrown.

'I'm having a child? Why did no one think to tell me before now, is it ok? With the accident and everything?'

'Wilhelmina….sorry Willie.' Betty still didn't like saying that. 'You weren't able to carry the child so a….friend is acting as a surrogate for you, both she and the baby are fine, she's about 5 months along. The surrogates name is Christina, she works for you at Mode, is any of this familiar?' Betty continued off Willies blank look. 'She's outside, do you want to see her.'

Willie nodded and Betty brought Christina into the room and then went outside again closing the door behind her and walking over to Daniel. Daniel, who had been here night and day for 3 days, pausing only to see DJ for an hour here or there,. He had stayed with Willie for hours just talking about nothing, he was the one that was there when the doctors took her out of bed and she managed to walk unaided, he was the one that came into her room in the middle of the night and heard her crying for the life she lost and the daughter she missed, she had found the picture of her and Nico on the floor and Daniel had watched her stoke the picture while she whispered 'She's so beautiful.' and right now he was sitting in a chair in the corridor and he looked crushed.

'Daniel, what's wrong?

'It's uh….my….DJ. I spoke to my lawyer last night, DJ's grandparents want custody, he's got to go back to France for the next 16 weeks until the courts decide where he belongs.'

'WHAT! Daniel they can't do that, you've only just got to know him.'

'Exactly I have no relationship with him so to speak and his Grandparents watched him grow up, they know him Betty.

'OK, right, we can fix this. What do you need? I'll book you a ticket to Paris and book a suite in a Hotel next to DJ's grandparents, where do they stay?''

'No Betty, They have an injunction order against me, they found out I used to take drugs and they're using it as a way to keep him from me until the case.'

'But, but they can't cut you out of his life. You're his Father!'

'I know Betty! You think this is what I want!' He realised he was shouting 'I'm sorry, I won't be cut out completely, my Mother is going to take Hot Flash over to Europe and launch there and Alexis is going to oversee the launch so he'll have his Grandmother and Aunt with him.'

Betty looked at Daniel sadly. 'When do they leave?'

They heard the door behind him swing and looked over to see Clare, Alexis and DJ all standing in the doorway, obviously dressed for travelling. Daniel rushed over and scooped his son into his arms.

'I'm gonna see you real soon okay buddy.' He said over cheerfully as he hugged his child fiercely. 'I'll call you every day and your Aunt Alexis and Grandma will be there if you need anything so I don't want you to miss me too much. OK!'

DJ only nodded at his fathers words. Daniel looked at Alexis and with tears swimming in his eyes, mouthed 'I can't.'

Alexis nodded and put on her own fake smile. 'C'mon DeeJ lets go down to the car and make sure we didn't leave your PSP back at the loft.' With one last look at his father DJ allowed himself to be led from the scene. As he left Clare wrapped her arms around her own little boy. 'Daniel, this will be OK, we will get him home do you hear me?' Daniel nodded against her shoulder. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

They all turned round to see Marc and the doctor standing in front of them. 'Sorry to interrupt Mr Meade but we thought you would want to know that we are going to release Ms Slater.'

'That's great, thank you so much.' He said still crying from saying goodbye to his son.

'We need your help with one last thing, we think it would be advisable for her to stay in her own home. Being surrounded by her possessions may bring her more comfort and help her memory to return but I don't want her there alone. She's still a little shaky on her feet and this is a scary time for her. Now Mr St James has offered to stay with her but I feel someone she already is familiar with may be the best way to help her feel at ease. Is there anyone you can thi…..'

'I'll stay with her.'

All eyes snapped to Daniel, Clare looked horrified and Marc looked murderous. 'You! You who put her here, what you want to stay with her so you can finish the job!?'

Clare spoke up next 'Daniel no, you've got too much going on in your own life right now.'

'Exactly Mom, I need the distraction, I don't think I can go back to the loft without DJ anyway. Besides, like Marc said, I did this. I owe her Mom.'

'Listen to me Daniel, as frightened and weak as that woman in there is, it is still Wilhelmina Slater and you owe her nothing!'

'No Mom it's not, you said that yourself.'

'Daniel, wake up! The woman sitting in there right now may not be the Wilhelmina Slater we know but somewhere inside her, the beast is caged and is clawing its way further to being released every day.'

'I'm doing this Mom, she needs someone.'

'She will come back and she will destroy you!'

Daniel patted his Mothers hand. 'I'll take my chances.'

Clare sighed and resigned herself to the fact that Wilhelmina Slater had got her claws into another of the Meade men, intentional or not. Marc threw Daniel a look of contempt and stormed out and Betty just looked at her boss and smiled. Proud that he was doing the noble thing….no matter how stupid it was even to her!

**Chapter 5 **

Daniel pushed open the front door to Wilhelmina's apartment and stepped inside. He was almost to the kitchen when he realised she wasn't behind him. He turned round and she was standing at the door peering into the apartment looking bewildered. He had sent Betty to get her clothes before getting out of the hospital and she was wearing a pair of Blue Jeans (He was shocked these belonged to Wilhelmina) and a loose fitting black shirt. She hadn't teased her hair to perfection with countless products as she usually did, instead it was lightly tousled and came down in waves framing her now nearly healed face. Before he could stop it, his mind registered that she looked truly beautiful. He swallowed and gave himself a mental shake. He could not think like that, it was still Wilhelmina in there somewhere. Even as he tried to talk himself out of it he realised he had been having these thoughts way too often since the accident. He looked forward to the moments he was alone with her and found way too many excuses to touch her. Plumping her pillow, wiping away imaginary lint, holding her hand while she had awkwardly tried to talk to Nico on the phone. That was when it had gotten worse, during the course of the conversation Willie had tried to talk about Nicos life and try and arrange somewhere were they could meet. Nico told her to come and meet her at her father's hotel room. Willie's eyes had flashed fear at this point she told her daughter she couldn't see her Father. At this point Nico had become enraged and Daniel had heard her screaming down the phone about how 'you always blame him' and 'this was all in the past' Willie had tried to explain that to her it was not in the past it was all too fresh in her mind as if it was weeks ago. Nico had screamed at her not to bother and her and her father would leave for LA the next morning and to call her when she remembered she actually gave a damn about her daughter. Before Willie could reply Nico had hung up.'

'Well' she said with a shaky voice. 'Guess mothering isn't my strong point any more huh?'

'Give her time, she's a kid, she'll come round.'

Willie nodded before giving into the tears she had felt building during the call. Daniel was quickly by her side and without thinking had drawn her close to him.

'She hates me Daniel, she is the only thing I can remember truly loving and she hates me.'

Daniel quietly rocked her and tried to soothe her, noting to himself that this was the most bizarre situation he had ever been in. She dried her tears and faced him, they were only inches apart, she looked right at him. 'I'm so scared Daniel, nothing makes sense anymore, my daughter is grown up, I've went from assistant to Editor-In-Chief, by doing things I don't know if I wanna know about. And the only thing that makes sense is someone who I used to throw out of dressing rooms in photo shoots.'

'I'm here okay, as long as you need me'

'Thank You.' She moved in to hug him again and this time when they broke apart it was like the atmosphere had changed. In the last 24 hours they had seen each other at their most vulnerable, she without her identity and he after losing his son. Both of them had no idea which direction their lives were going in and they were both scared as hell. They remained inches apart and Daniel was fixated on her lips. He needed to feel something….and so did she. He started to move in slowly, the rational part of his brain screaming at him. Her eyes opened wide 'Dan….' Before she could finish the word and make him lose his train of thought he pressed his lips to hers. She resisted for only a second before kissing back, soft at first and then harder as their need for feeling something other than pain took over. God, she was hot and soft, kissing her was like fire and it was melting him. Just as he went to cup her face she jerked away as if burned.

'Daniel.'

'Oh God I'm sorry, I'm…..uh. Oh God.'

'Daniel its ok, we're both going through pretty heavy stuff just now, let's just forget it ok?'

Daniel nodded his assent feeling mortified that he had just kissed Wilhelmina Slater but mostly just very turned on. 'Ok thank you, we'll pretend it never happened.'

But staring at her just now in the doorway of her apartment he knew he couldn't. This was going to be a long 4 months.

**Chapter 6 **

Wilhelmina was sitting on a stool in her kitchen, looking round at her own possessions about her. Everything was so foreign, she could see some of her own taste reflected in her decor but everything was so impersonal. There was no personality, nothing to show that someone called this house a home. It was cold, harsh and minimal, was this what she had become too? She knew that Daniel and the others where keeping things from her, things they thought she couldn't handle in her condition. Didn't they understand her need to know? She had no idea the person she was now and she needed to know everything, good, bad or ugly. She had a feeling that good wouldn't enter too much into the equation.

Daniel was watching her from the doorway, she was lost in thought and he could see the worry etched on her face. Instinctively he wanted to hold her, make that look go away and tell her everything would be alright. Thankfully before he could move he was interrupted by a buzz from the intercom. With one last look at Willie he moved to answer it.

'Hello?'

'Daniel, it's Betty. I've got Christina with me.'

'Betty now's not a good time. We just got back and she's having a hard time settling in.'

'Daniel, I'm sorry but Christina needs to talk to Wilhelmina. She's worried.'

Daniel sighed and leaned his head against the wall. 'OK come up.' He pressed the door entry and walked back into the kitchen. Willie had not moved at all.

'That was Betty, Christina's with her. She says she needs to speak to you. I can get rid of them if you want, you don't have to deal with this right now.'

Willie shook herself out of her daze. 'No, no it's okay. Christina is carrying a baby for me.' She dropped her voice 'I still can't get my head round that.' Clearing her throat she continued, 'She's got to be pretty scared right now too, In 4 months she's got to hand over a baby to someone who can't remember wanting it. I've got to help put her at ease about this.'

As Daniel walked to open the door he was in awe about how selfless Willie was being. That sure wasn't a thought he had ever expected to have about her. Mind you, there were a lot of thoughts he was having recently that he never thought he would. He opened the door to find Betty and a distressed looking Christina.

They stepped inside the hallway and exchanged nervous smiles by way of greetings.

'Christina, how are you? Everything okay with the baby?'

'Everything's fine, I just need to speak with Wilhelmina. I need to know she's still going to be able to care for this baby.'

Daniel nodded. 'I know, but she's really freaked out right now. I have to know you're not going to tell her anything that might upset her more.'

No one had heard Wilhelmina move to the kitchen door until she spoke up.

'Like what Daniel?'

'What? Oh…eh…nothing, I just meant that you don't need any more stress right now.'

Willie nodded but didn't look convinced. Christina turned to her. 'Can we talk in private?'

Willie nodded again and led Christina down the hallway as Daniel and Betty went back into the kitchen. Wilhelmina paused at the end of the hall.

'What's wrong?'

'I…uh…I don't even know which room is mine.'

Christina pointed to the door at the very end of the hallway. 'It's this one.' Wilhelmina smiled her thanks and entered the room.

'Wow, I guess I really do like the finer things in life.' Willie looked round at the exquisite room. Again there was nothing in here that felt familiar to her, she wrapped her arms around herself and walked towards her bed. She sat awkwardly on the end and motioned for Christina to sit next to her. Christina sat down nervously, as far away from Willie on the bed as possible.

'So.' Wilhelmina began, 'How is everything going?' She asked gesturing Christina's swollen stomach.

'Good yeah good, the baby's doing fine, everything as it should be.'

'Great and you? You're keeping healthy enough, feeling ok?'

Christina smirked and dropped her head. 'What?' asked Willie.

'You've never asked me that before.' Christina felt guilty for the small sense of satisfaction she got when Wilhelmina looked ashamed.

'I'm sorry.' Wilhelmina regarded Christina closely, something didn't add up. The woman she had turned into obviously didn't care about her surrogate's wellbeing and Christina looked distinctly nervous being at such close proximity to her. 'Why are you doing this?'

Christina's eyes snapped up. 'What?'

'You obviously don't like me and I'm feeling that's a general theme with people who are around me. So why are you doing this for me?'

Christina wondered how to respond, she had promised Daniel she wouldn't upset Willie, but she had to answer her somehow.

'My husband is sick. My insurance wouldn't cover his treatment and you offered me the money in return for being your surrogate.' Christina omitted the fact that Wilhelmina and Marc had made sure there was no other option for her and that she had been hand chosen so Wilhelmina could control her.

'You're an amazing person.'

Christina thought her ears had deceived her. 'I'm sorry, say that again.'

Wilhelmina smiled lightly. 'I said you're an amazing person. You are giving up your body for 9 months. You're sacrificing a piece of yourself to help your husband and you're giving me the greatest gift I can think of.'

'Oooookay….this is getting a little too real for me. I just had to find out if the you, you are now still wants this baby, because I really don't have any other options when this little one puts in an appearance.'

'Christina, I may not remember wanting this child and I may not know everything about why I chose this, but I do know that I want to be this child's mother. It's one of the only things that's keeping me focused right now.

Christina smiled relieved and slightly disturbed as she found herself thinking she could like this woman in front of her. 'I have a sonogram, if you'd like to see it.' She smiled when she saw Willie's eyes light up as she nodded vigorously.

Christina walked over to the unit against the far wall in Willies bedroom and put the DVD in the player and turned on the television. Immediately the image of Wilhelmina's child appeared on the screen and the sound of the heartbeat filled the room. Christina turned to see Willie walking up behind her. Willie put one hand on the screen, she was smiling widely and her eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

Christina looked right at her. 'That's the reaction I was looking for.' Wilhelmina put her free hand on Christina's stomach and for the first time Christina didn't feel sickened by the touch. Wilhelmina looked at the swell of her stomach and then into Christina's eyes and said in a barely audible voice.

'Thank You.'

**Chapter 7**

Daniel awoke the next morning and he could hear Willie walking about in the kitchen. He lay in the bed for a couple of moments thinking about his new strange situation. The last time he had been in this bed he had woken up next to Renee. God there was another issue to deal with, Renee. Had anyone told her about her sister's accident, would she care? Would Willie want to see Renee? What if Renee told her everything he had worked so hard to keep from her? He was giving himself a headache, time to get up and get a caffeine hit.

He plodded into the kitchen rubbing his eyes wearing only a pair of sweats. He looked over at the dining table and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing, leaning over the table, scanning the MODE book was Wilhelmina. She was wearing one of her ivory power suits, Prada if he wasn't mistaken, and a pair of killer YSL's strapped on her feet. She had straightened her hair and her make up was flawlessly applied. Daniel was very nervous about who exactly was standing in front of him. It was only when she turned to him and smiled that he started to relax.

'Morning Daniel, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.'

'Nothing…it's just…the outfit.'

'I know right, my entire wardrobe is like this. Who am I, Blofeld?'

Daniel chuckled. 'Well, surely you own some casual clothes. There must be something more suitable for slobbing about the house than Prada.'

'True, but I'm guessing it wouldn't go down well at Mode.'

'What?! No, no, no, you can't go in there. It's too soon, you're not ready.' Truthfully, he was also terrified of what she would find out from the bitches and queens in the office who would be only too happy to stick the knife in.

'Daniel, the doctor said a full return to my normal life is the best way to help me. Besides, if there's one thing I do remember it's that MODE works to a tight schedule and I've already been gone 5 days. There's gonna be a practically full issue of things I haven't signed off on.'

'Sheila can deal with everything for a while.' Off her blank look he continued, 'The Creative Director.'

'Well a Creative Director should not be doing the job of the Editor in Chief.'

Daniel let out a snort of laughter at this comment.

'What?'

'Nothing. Look if you want to go in then I can't stop you but I think it's a bad idea.

'Daniel, it will be fine. You'll be there, won't you? I mean you do work there.'

Daniel cleared his throat. 'I did. I work at a new magazine now, Player.'

'Oh, well I'm sure Marc and Betty can help me.'

Daniel could tell by her tone that she was nervous about going alone. 'Look, I didn't realise you'd be going back so soon. I told my Editors that I wouldn't be available for a while. So I can come into MODE with you.'

'Daniel no, I'm relying on you too much already.'

'Look if it makes you feel better, Player is only a couple of floors down and I'll move a couple of my guys up to empty offices in MODE and that way I can be with you but still working on my own stuff too.'

Willie walked over to him and placed her hands on his face before kissing his cheek lightly.

'Thank You, you're a good man Daniel Meade.'

He watched her leave the room, missing the feel of her lips on his face.

Willie watched the floors tick by in the elevator, every floor they climbed the harder her heart was beating. Daniel looked at her and saw her breathe deeply and swallow a lump in her throat. He reached out and squeezed her hand, he had tried to keep her calm the whole way here. She was doing fine until they had got in the elevator and an intern who happened to already be in there took one look at her, widened her eyes with fear and rushed out. Thankfully, Willie's return had not been officially announced so he did not need to worry about Fashion TV hounding them as they entered the building. That circus would come later and every time Daniel thought of it his stomach went into knots. There was only so much time they would keep their mouth shut about Wilhelmina having his father's baby and that time was fast running out.

The elevator doors opened and the people milling about there business stopped in there tracks as they saw its occupants. Looking down the corridor they could see Marc, Amanda and Betty. Their gazes registering shock as they took in the pairs joined hands. Willie saw the judgement on their faces and tried to remove her hand from Daniel's but he held tight and led her out of the elevator.

Marc forced the shock from his face and rushed up to Wilhelmina. 'Willie, you're back. You should have called, I would have spruced up your office for you. Got in a nice Nordic masseur, some Chablis, lined up all the employees you need to punish for eating cake at Bethans birthday party.'

'Who's Bethan and why can't people eat cake?'

Marc smile fell. 'Never mind, I saw the outfit, the hair and I thought……..' He looked down at Wilhelmina and Daniel hands again. 'Obviously not.'

Daniel let go of Willie's hand and turned to Marc. 'Marc, can you take Willie to her office while I speak to Betty?'

Marc gave Daniel a look of disdain but ushered Willie away. Betty grabbed Daniels elbow and frog marched him away from Amanda's prying eyes and ears.

'You want to tell me what that was?'

'What?'

'Oh nothing, just Modes biggest rivals skipping out of the elevator holding hands!'

'I hardly think we were skipping.' He answered with a smile.

'I'm serious Daniel. You're getting in over your head.'

'What, she was nervous. I was supporting her, it's what friends do.'

'You and Wilhelmina Slater are not friends Daniel! I know you feel responsible and I think it's great that you are trying to help her even after everything she's done to you, but Daniel, you're living with her and now this! Do you honestly think she is going to appreciate anything you're doing for her when she remembers who she really is? She'll use it all against you.'

'What would you rather I do Betty? Leave her alone and scared? Leave her with Marc, someone she doesn't know?'

'Of course not Daniel. I just want you to be careful.'

'I will be, now if you'll excuse me I need to call DJ, he's at Alexis' apartment today.'

Wilhelmina was sat at her desk with the Mode book in front of her, trying hard to ignore the hundreds of eyes she could feel upon her through the glass wall. Nothing in this book made sense to her. Sure she new all the latest fashions, but to her the newest styles were 15 years old. Well I must still know a thing or two, she thought as she glanced over at the awards adorning her credenza. Marc came into the room carrying her coffee.

'Thank you Marc.'

Marc nodded wordlessly and turned to leave. 'Marc?'

He spun back round and scooted up to her desk. 'Yes Willie?'

'Marc, I don't know if I can do this. I have no idea what's in, what's hot. How am I supposed to run a magazine when I have no idea what to put in it?'

'Willie, don't you get it? You're the queen, your Streep in Prada.'

'Who?'

'Oh my God, I keep forgetting how severe your memory loss is. You forgot Prada! I swear Miranda Priestly is taken straight from you, you could sue seriously.'

'Marc, the point please.'

Marc smiled, the cutting tone in her voice almost made him believe it was his Wilhelmina in front of him. 'It doesn't matter what you put in the magazine. You say its fashionable then its fashionable, people wear what you tell them. You want flower power back then by the time the next issue hits the stands you'll have hippies all over the Upper East Side.'

Wilhelmina smiled. 'Ok, my memories not that far gone. Seriously though, maybe Sheila should run things for a while.'

'Willie no, you fought too long and too hard to get Daniel out of the picture, if you leave now you'll be giving him a way back in.'

'I what? How did I get this job Marc? What's Daniel got to do with it? Are you telling me I didn't earn this job?'

'No no no no no. You earned it, you worked your ass off so much you had to have it lifted it was so exhausted. But, when Fey died, Bradford had a little fit of nepotism and made Daniel Editor-In-Chief over you, but you fought and fought and now you're where you belong.'

'Daniel was Editor-In-Chief. And by fought I don't suppose you mean hard work and dedication? I'm guessing it was more along the lines of back stabbing, conniving and manipulation.'

'It was for the greater good Willie, this is your rightful place. You did work hard, but no one was willing to credit you for it, anything you did they pushed you to it for not giving you what you deserve.'

Willie let out a mirthless laugh. 'Something tells me I didn't get what I deserved. I think that's still coming to me, or maybe I'm getting it now.'

Daniel was just hanging up on DJ when Willie walked into the conference room to meet him.

'Everything okay?'

'Yeah, DJ's doing great. He's settled into his Grandparents and my Mom and Alexis have rented an apartment 5 minutes from them.'

'Why am I not convinced?'

'Its…uh…they need me to go to the hospital to give a sample for a DNA test.'

'Yeah well surely that just a formality.'

Daniel exhaled loudly, he didn't really want to think about DJ too much right now. 'Yeah…so, what about you, you finding your feet?'

'Yeah, looked at the book, nothing made sense to me but there were skinny girls in pretty outfits and Marc assures me it is, and I quote, FA-BU.'

'Well that's good, Marc wouldn't let you put anything out there that wasn't 100% fierce.'

'Daniel, I've forgotten the last 15 years but even I know no-one uses that word anymore.' Daniel chuckled as she continued. 'I could do with someone else looking over it for me, I was thinking you could do it seeing as you were my predecessor as Editor-In-Chief. When exactly were you planning on telling me I pushed you out of your job?'

Daniel closed his eyes. 'Damn it Marc! Look Willie, it wasn't like that.'

'Stop it Daniel, it was exactly like that. I know you don't want to spill all my evil deeds to me in case my head explodes but I know what Fey was capable of and I'm guessing she taught me well. What I can't understand is why you're going through this with me.'

'I feel responsible and I don't want to see you suffer anymore.'

'How do I know this isn't revenge?' There was no malice in her words as she spoke. 'How do I know this isn't you're way of breaking me? Getting me to trust you then screwing me over like I did to you.'

'All I can give you is my word that that isn't why I'm doing this.'

'I believe you Daniel, but I wouldn't blame you if you were.'

**Chapter 8**

The next 4 weeks passed quickly. Mode had become a much friendlier place to work, no one ran scared when Willie stepped out of the elevator any more. In fact she was greeted with smiles and polite 'good mornings'. After the accident the first issue that went out had little to no input from Willie. It sold well but she took no pride in it, it wasn't her work. Heeding Marc's word about her influence in the fashion world, she threw herself into the next issue. If she was back 15 years then Mode would go back 15 years. She was bringing out the 90's issue, the clothes, the models, the make up. She had been in the office until after midnight every night that week talking to agents, photographers and designers. She had plenty of people at her disposal to do all the grunt work but she wanted to do it herself, prove that she could do good work. It had paid off, she had landed Kate Moss, Christy Turlington and Naomi Campbell for the centre spread. Naomi Campbell had taken the most work, something about a softball game that Willie had no recollection of but she had persevered and whether it was her negotiation skills or just to shut her up, her people eventually said yes.

The issue went to print last night and as she couldn't remember her first launch party Daniel had organised a second one for her tonight. Between him running player, organising her party and dealing with his custody problem and her working herself into the ground and accompanying Christina to all her doctor appointments and Parenthood classes they had hardly laid eyes on each other save from hurried exchanges in the morning as they left. Last night they had finally got some time to talk.

She had got back home around 1 am and was planning on going to bed after grabbing some of last nights take out from the fridge. She kicked of her shoes and walked into her living room. Daniel was asleep on the couch, snoring lightly. She sat her take out down and reached for the throw on the back of the sofa and draped it over him, he stirred as the fabric touched him.

'Hey.'

'Hey, sorry to wake you. I just wanted to make sure you were warm.'

Daniel sat up and rubbed his eyes. 'It's okay, I was trying to stay up until you came in.'

'Something on your mind?'

'No…I just wanted to see you.'

Willie smiled. 'Yeah, we've been kinda like ships passing in the night recently. Have you been doing okay? I hear Player was a big hit. Congratulations.'

'Yeah well, it was always going to be a no brainer. Hot women, fast cars and beer, sells itself really.'

'Daniel don't sell yourself short, you did a wonderful job. Plus you've put together a party for me tomorrow, which you really didn't have to do.'

'I wanted to, you deserve recognition for what you've done in such a short space of time. You've worked really hard, especially considering the circumstances.'

'Stop it Daniel, I'm just doing what I can to keep me sane. Focusing on the magazine and the baby eases the knot in my stomach that's there every moment. It takes my mind away from Nico and the horrible sensation that everything is about to come crashing down around me at any moment.'

Daniel reached for her hand and pulled her close. 'I know what you're going through.' Wilhelmina arched her eyebrow at him. 'Well maybe not exactly how you're feeling, I'm finding it hard to keep my mind off DJ for more than a minute at a time.'

'I'm sorry Daniel, I'm making this all about me. You've got so much to deal with right now, you shouldn't be planning parties for me.'

'I need the distraction, plus I've hardly seen you. Doing this made me feel like I was helping you. Oh I forgot, a messenger dropped by some dresses for you for tomorrow night. I put them in your bedroom.'

'Ooh more new clothes.'

Daniel chuckled, for the past couple of weeks he had been coming home to find mountains of deliveries from stores all over New York. Wilhelmina had been weeding out the endless ivory, champagne and white from her wardrobe and Betty had told him that every lunch hour had been like a fashion show with her and Marc watching Willie try on literally hundreds of outfits.

Willie jumped up from the sofa, suddenly more awake at the thought of couture gowns. 'I'll be right back.'

Daniel watched her retreat with a smile on his face. He got up and walked into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of chilled white wine. He lifted two glasses and walked back to the lounge.

Willie was in her bedroom admiring the 5 dresses that various designers had left for her. There were two ivory dresses which she automatically vetoed, a red creation from Cavalli that had a split in the skirt and a plunging neckline and since she had no desire to look like an escort that one was out too. She held the remaining two dresses in her hands and looked between them, they were both beautiful, decisions like this called for desperate measures. 'Eeeny…Meeny…'

Daniel corked the wine and half filled the two glasses. He turned round when he heard the click of her heels returning. 'Hey, seen as we haven't seen each other in a while, how about a glass of…' The words stuck in his throat as she walked back into the room. She had went with the black Dolce and Gabbana, simple, understated and oh so hot. The dress clung to all the right places and seemed to glide over her skin. The skirt was tight over her hips and legs before fanning out slightly at the feet to create a mermaid silhouette. She did a turn for him and he saw that the dress was completely backless, the skin on her back glistening in the light from the street. 'Well did I choose wisely?'

He swallowed, suddenly finding it hard to find words. 'It's…you…I…the dress…look.'

She smiled and moved to take the wine glass from his hand. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

'You look incredible.'

'I bet those are words you never thought you'd say to me huh?'

Daniel didn't know what possessed him to do it but he took the wine glass from her and sat it down with his on the table. Her eyes met his as he stepped towards her, placing one hand on the silky smooth fabric at the curve of her hip and the other tangled in her hair.

'I've always known you were beautiful.' He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

He leaned in and captured her lips and this time there was no hesitation from Wilhelmina. They leaned into each other as the kiss deepened. His arm tightened round her waist and she ran her hands up through his hair. As he pulled her tighter to him her resulting moan made him increase his efforts, he moved backwards still holding her tightly until he felt the back of his legs hit the sofa and he sat down pulling her on top of him.

His mouth moved down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he fumbled to find the zip at the back of her dress, her hands worked at his shirt and just as she was about to pull the offending garment from his toned torso there was a sharp knock at her door. She stopped her ministrations and looked up. 'Ignore it.' Daniel pleaded as he continued to kiss along her collarbone. She pushed his head away from her body and began to extract herself from his grasp. 'Daniel it's 2am, whoever it is wouldn't come round if it wasn't something important.

Reluctantly he let go of her and as she tried to calm her dishevelled appearance he noticed that she wouldn't meet his eyes. Shit! What had they just done? His brain was screaming out a hundred different thoughts at him. The only one he could focus on was that she had to get back in here and start touching him again. She came back into the room after a couple of minutes, still refusing to meet his eyes.

'Who was it?'

'The police, there was a break in downstairs and they wanted to know if we'd heard anything.'

Daniel stood up, 'Good, then we're still alone.' He moved towards her and reached for her again, he saw her flinch away from his touch. That knock at the door had shaken her back to reality.

'I can't Daniel.'

His arm fell back to his side, he desperately tried to catch her eye to silently plead with her not to walk away. She would not look at him, instead she turned around and left him there alone.

**Chapter 9 **

Now she was sitting in her office contemplating what had happened between her and Daniel in the small hours of that morning. She had got up early and left the apartment before he had woken. She had spent most of the day in her office avoiding him, every knock on the door had stopped her heart in case it was him, it hadn't been. She hadn't seen him all day and according to Betty he had taken his staff back down to Players offices to work. She couldn't avoid him any more, she should have left for her party 30 minutes ago. With one last look in the mirror she walked out of her office to get Marc.

'Okay Marc, lets not keep everyone waiting any longer….Marc?'

He wasn't at his desk, he was nowhere to be seen. Were the hell was he? He was supposed to be escorting her tonight. He had been shocked when she'd asked him instead of getting him to locate a suitable bachelor to hang off her arm, but had been excited, so where was he? The sound of someone clearing their throat made her spin round. There leaning against the wall with a hand in his pocket was Daniel.

'I told him to go on ahead, I'll be your escort this evening Ms Slater.'

'Daniel…look last night.'

'No, don't say anything. This isn't about last night, it's about tonight and tonight is about you.'

'Daniel, I don't think this is a good idea.'

He held a hand up to stop her. 'Probably not, but I am taking you. This is your first big media event since the accident and you're gonna need someone by your side.'

'I'll have Marc.'

Daniel scoffed, 'Please, you would have him until something shiny diverted his attention. Besides it's not just for your benefit. I've got to be at this thing too and it would seriously damage my reputation as a playboy if I didn't have the arm of the most beautiful woman in the room.'

She rolled her eyes at him. 'Do lines like that actually work for you.'

'Ask me again in the morning.'

She laughed out loud at his comment. 'Ok Mr Meade, with material like that how can I resist.'

Daniel stood to attention making her laugh again and he held out her arm for her. Walking to him she linked her arm with his and let him lead her down to the town car.

The party was buzzing, cameras flashed everywhere you looked, there were models, designers, photographers and every employee on Mode's books had turned out to see Wilhelmina's 2nd launch compared to the minimal crowd that were bribed to go the last time. When Daniel had walked through the doors of the club with Willie they were immediately flanked by photographers and reporters. Daniel had expected Willie to go into wide eyed panic but she calmly released Daniels arm and turned to the reporters individually and answered all their questions about her 'first' issue with ease.

Marc bustled up to him. 'There's a table for us all at the back, how's my girl doing?'

Daniel could hear the contempt in the other mans voice but chose to ignore it. 'She's handling it amazingly well, I guess there's a still bit of her in there huh?'

'God I hope so.'

Daniel turned to Marc, 'Is that honestly how you feel Marc, can you tell me that you enjoyed doing the immoral scheming and plotting that she made you do. You don't find this new Wilhelmina refreshing, being able to hold a conversation with her without being worried your going to let something slip that she can use against you. Not having to be constantly on guard when you're around her, actually being able to talk with her and god forbid laugh with her.'

Marc looked at the other man sadly. 'No, you don't get it do you? This isn't some new Wilhelmina, it's not like she suddenly had a change of heart and decided to be Mary Poppins. She's gone, there is no trace of her in that woman over there. No matter how you felt about her before this or what she's done in the past, no one deserves to be robbed of their memories and you have no right to be keeping people from telling her the truth so excuse me if I don't join you in the happy dance.'

'Marc, she has every chance of regaining her memories, look at Alexis!'

'Oh and what fun that will be when it arrives, waking up and flooded with 15 years worth of memories.'

'I'll help her through it.'

Marc closed his eyes and sighed. 'Daniel, do you think that if it all comes back to her tomorrow and Wilhelmina Slater finds Daniel Meade drinking coffee in her kitchen, she's going to want to talk it out? No, that's why this whole thing is insane, you hate each other! You are the last person that should be with her right now, it should be me.'

The two men continued to stare at each other as Betty approached them. 'Guys people are looking.'

The two men looked around and saw that, indeed, people were starting to take an interest in their heated exchange. Marc snatched a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and retreated to the table to be consoled by Amanda.

'What was all that about?'

'He thinks he should be the one with Wilhelmina and that I'm being unfair by keeping the truth from her.'

Betty screwed up her face at him. 'Well…'

'Well what Betty?'

'He has a point Daniel, she needs to know everything available to her to help her get her memories back, remember how upset Alexis was when she remembered how her relationship with your father really was.'

Daniel crossed his arms across himself, he couldn't look at Betty when he next spoke. 'What if I don't want her to remember?'

Betty shook her head, 'Daniel no, I know it's been easier for you without having to worry about what Wilhelmina's up to but it's wrong, you can't keep her in a little bubble just because you want to protect yourself from her schemes.'

'No Betty, it's not that. It's just…we've…developed a kind of friendship now and I don't think I want to lose that.'

Betty's eyes widened, 'Oh my God Daniel, you've got feelings for her!'

Before Daniel could respond his cell started to ring. 'It's Alexis, I've got to take this.'

'Daniel!'

'Not now Betty, this could be about DJ.'

As it turns out the call was not about DJ, it was Alexis calling with the numbers for the issues first day of sales, it was the highest seller since Feys Christmas Spread. Daniel smirked to himself, even without her evil cunning and maliciousness, she had still managed to out sell every one of his issues. He hung up with Alexis and walked back to Betty.

'Everything okay with Daniel Jr?'

'Yeah, Alexis was just calling with some sales figures.'

'Good. We need to talk.'

'Not now Betty, I've got to give these numbers to Willie, where is she?'

'Daniel….'

'Not now okay, I promise I will let you give me a lecture soon, but not now. Where is she?'

Betty pointed to the corner of the room. 'She's still giving interviews, she's been monopolised by Suzuki St Pierre for the last 15 minutes.'

Daniels head spun quickly and he could see St Pierre stick the microphone under Willies face as she answered a question Daniel couldn't hear. He moved towards them as quickly as his feet would take him but everything seemed to go in slow motion. He reached the crowd surrounding them just in time to hear Suzuki say, 'Wilhelmina, the fashion world is waiting with baited breath for the couture baby of the season, when can we expect an appearance from Bradlemina Jr?'

Everything stopped, Daniel could hear his own heart beat, he could see the confusion in her eyes and then they snapped up to meet his as realisation hit her. He heard her whisper through the microphone that Fashion TV had shoved under her nose. 'Bradford?' Daniel tried to get to her but was stuck behind the countless reporters now clambering for quotes. He looked up again in time to see Marc and Betty pull Willie away from the crowd and Amanda snatch the microphone, she shouted 'Look Heidi and Seal are wearing matching spandex!' All heads turned in the direction she had pointed as she dropped the microphone and ran after Marc.

He ran out into the street after them just in time to see a black car speeding off. Betty was standing on the sidewalk waiting for him.

'Shit, oh God Betty, this is bad.'

She didn't say anything.

'Betty, this is where you're supposed to give a talk to make me see it's not as bad as it looks.'

'I know, but this time I think it is.'

'I need to go back to the apartment.'

'No Daniel, not tonight. I don't think she'll see you, she's had a huge shock.'

'No it has to be tonight, I have to put this right.'

'How Daniel?'

'I don't know, but I've got to try.'

**Chapter 10**

Daniel was outside Willies door, he had been pacing there for 10 minutes already. He had no idea how he was going to handle this. He fished the key Wilhelmina had given him out of his pocket, just as he was about to insert it the door opened and Amanda came out.

'Daniel, you shouldn't be here.'

'Amanda, I need to explain this to her.'

'I don't think there's anything you can say right now.'

'I've got to try. I know you think I'm an insensitive jerk when it comes to feelings but I can't leave it like this.'

Amanda smiled softly, 'I don't think you're an insensitive jerk Daniel, you've grown a lot since our time together.'

Daniel returned her smile. 'Is Marc still in there?'

'Yeah, he doesn't want to leave her alone. I couldn't stay though, somehow seeing Wilhelmina cry is scarier than when she's in full bitch mode.'

'She was crying?'

Amanda nodded sadly at Daniel, a small part of her that wasn't quite over him feeling jealous that he was concerned about Wilhelmina's feelings when he was so cavalier with hers. She squeezed his arm gently and headed out of the building.

Daniel took a deep breath and entered the apartment. Marc was sitting at a stool in the kitchen, he jumped up at the sight of Daniel and was toe to toe with him in the hallway in an instant.

'Get out.' He hissed in a hushed whisper.

'Marc, I need to make sure she's ok, I need to explain.'

'She's fine, I'm taking care of her now. She doesn't need you anymore.'

'Just let me talk to her for five minutes.'

'Absolutely not, I've told you I'm taking care of her.'

'Jesus! Will you stop talking like she's a five year old! She is a grown woman who can make up her own mind!'

'It's okay Marc.'

They sprang apart as the heard the voice, Willie was standing at the door to her bedroom. She was dressed for bed and had her silk robe wrapped tightly around her, her head was slightly dipped and her hair hid her eyes from view but Daniel knew they would be red from crying.

Marc quickly stepped to her side and gripped her upper arms, 'You don't have to do this just now.'

'It's fine.'

'Alright then, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me.'

'No Marc go home, I've been relying on everyone too much already. I need to start dealing with things on my own.'

'But Willie….'

'Just go Marc.'

Marc slowly retreated to the apartment door pausing only to glare at Daniel and then he was gone.

'Willie I…'

His explanation was lost as she turned back into her room, she left the door open and he moved to stand in the doorway. She had moved over to sit on the bed and was staring at the screen on the far side of the room. The sonogram was playing again and the light cast an eerie glow over her tear stained face.

In her hands she held the DVD case, she stared at it intently. 'This has been in this apartment since the day I came home from the hospital. I hadn't looked at until I heard that reporter. It's been sitting feet away from me every night and I'd never even seen it.' She held it up to him, he could see the words SLATER/MEADE BABY emblazoned across it.

She finally looked at him.

'I'm sorry.'

She had taken him by surprise, 'You're sorry, for what?'

'Marc told me how this happened, I didn't want anymore secrets. I know this baby wasn't made out of love, I was using it to get to the top, my own child. I know that I was supposed to marry your father, he died on our wedding day and I know my only thought was for myself. How can you stand to be this near to me when I tried to break your family apart?'

'Because it's not you now.'

'How do you know that? How do you know that I'm not going to wake up and be the bitch I was?'

'I don't, but I'm not willing to walk away.'

'You should.'

'Damn it Wilhelmina! Will you listen to me, I'm not snowy white either, at first I was keeping this from you because I thought it was best. I carried on keeping it from you for my own selfish reasons. I was scared it would help you remember, that it would all come back and you would shut me out for good. I don't want to lose this Willie, I can't walk away now.'

'But the things I've done…'

He sat down next to her on the bad and wiped the tears from her face. 'Are done, neither you nor I can change them. We can, however, change the paths we're on, and I'm choosing to stay.'

'But what if what you said happens, what if I wake up and I remember? I could hurt you Daniel.'

He moved his other hand up to cup her face. 'It would be worth it.'

He leaned in and caught her lips with his own, he could taste the salt from her tears. She moved to kneel next to him and his hands moved to her hips as she ran her hands through his hair. They pulled apart and looked at each other, this was where the phone call or the knock at the door ruined it for them. The apartment was silent, he smiled up at her before moving to capture her lips again, her resulting groan making him acutely aware of how many clothes there were keeping them apart. He needed to feel her skin, his hands moved to undo the tie on her robe as she ran her hands over his shoulders removing his jacket. As he peeled the robe away from her his hands brushed her breasts and made her shiver. The camisole she had on underneath was the same colour as her skin. She had removed his tie and was now on the last button of his shirt, she pushed the shirt off his body and raked her nails over his torso, now it was his turn to groan.

She moved from his lap and started working on his belt, he arched his hips to allow her to remove his trousers and boxers and immediately her hand was around him. He cried out at the contact, if she kept that up he wouldn't last much longer. He moved her back into his lap and started leaving wet rough kisses along the neckline of her camisole, teasing her nipples through the fabric, she arched her back trying to get even closer to his touch. He gathered the hem of the garment in his hands and began to lift it from her body, he almost lost it when he lifted it over her breasts, they were centimetres from his face. He quickly discarded the item and turned them round so she was underneath him. He planted rough kisses in a trail between her breasts and over her toned stomach, she was writhing beneath him.

'Please Daniel.'

He moved back up her body and kissed her now swollen lips, their tongues tasting every part of each other, she gasped into his mouth as he entered her. For a second neither one moved, their kisses stopped and he lifted his head to look into her eyes, sure he had imagined this before. She was a beautiful woman, but he never imagined it like this. He imagined it would be in the middle of one of their legendary spats, tempers would run over and suddenly clothes would be flying over the room as he pounded her over the conference room desk. He did not think he would be staring in to her eyes with affection and trepidation, slowly he began to move.

Her nails were raking down his back as he dipped his head to kiss her again. He tried to keep going slow, to give this the attention it deserved, but he could feel the need for release building in them both. He moved faster as she moaned under him, digging her nails into his back, her legs lifted high around his waist as he buried his head in her neck. He heard her breath quicken and felt her tighten around him, she was crying out, pulling him in deeper to her until he was over the edge and her cries mingled with his own.

He collapsed on her, his head buried in the now familiar crook of her neck. The room was silent apart from their laboured breathing. He slowly lifted his head to look at her.

'Willie…'

She lifted a finger to his lips to silence him. 'Not now, we can analyze how wrong this was tomorrow. For tonight, can we just have this? Please?'

He brought his forehead to rest against hers and nodded. She tilted her head to kiss him, softer than before. He rolled off her and spooned beside her, one arm draped over her body and their legs entwined under the sheets.

They would deal with it in the morning. That suited him just fine.

**Chapter 11 **

Willie was awake, she didn't want to open her eyes. If she did that she would have to get up and face reality and reality meant discussing what had happened between her and Daniel. She didn't want to discuss it, if they did that then they would have to acknowledge how stupid they were being and then they would stop and she didn't want to stop. So instead she kept the day out, kept her eyes shut and pulled Daniels arm tighter around her.

Daniel knew she was awake, he had been watching her sleep for almost an hour now and about 10 minutes ago he noticed a change in her breathing. She hadn't opened her eyes to face him but he could tell she had woken and now she had pulled him around her again. He had been afraid he would wake up to find her gone, having regretted last night and left the apartment as she did when they last kissed, but she was still here and clutching him to her. Did she feel the same as him? That they shouldn't give this up? As crazy as this scenario was, he didn't want to give up. Saying he had seen a different side of Wilhelmina would be an understatement, in the weeks since the accident he had seen her vulnerable, he had seen her cry, she had shared her fears with him. In the short time he spent with her he had learned more about her than any of his past lovers and no matter what was in front of them he was not going to lose a chance at being with her.

She could feel his breath against her neck and at least one part of him was very much awake, namely the part that was pressing against her back. She rolled back in his arms slightly and reluctantly opened her eyes. The two of them locked stares and said nothing, everything they needed to say was in their eyes, they weren't going to talk about this. He smiled and kissed her.

'We're gonna do this aren't we?'

'We're gonna try.'

For the next week Daniel avoided the Mode offices like the plague, he did not want to deal with Betty right now. She still hadn't managed to corner him for the lecture she had promised to deliver, he was glad because she had ways of seeing what he was thinking and he sure as hell didn't want her seeing the thoughts in his head right now. He was beginning to think this could actually work, by day he and Wilhelmina were separated by the walls in the Meade building as they worked on their respective magazines. Knowing that they were in such close proximity but still apart certainly built up their appetite for returning home, every night the last one in the door was grabbed by the other and not once this week had they actually made it to the bedroom. Their evenings were spent doing normal couple things, not the kind of things he ever imagined doing with Wilhelmina Slater. Certainly not the popcorn fight that had resulted when Daniel had told Willie that Miranda Priestly was a kitten compared to her when she had finally sat down to watch Prada.

'Oh come on, are you telling me that I would have expected Marc to charter me a jet during a hurricane?'

'No, you would have expected him to divert the hurricane.' He said laughing

'Oh Ha Ha.' She said throwing chunks of buttery Orville Redenbacher at him resulting in a very interesting shower trying to get kernels out of their hair.

These were the moments when they felt like a normal couple, when they were laughing and so wrapped up in each other they forgot how ludicrous the outside world would view them. They had still not discussed their relationship, too scared it would blow everything apart. They had agreed not to tell anyone about them, no-one would understand, no one would get the connection they had shared after the accident. They were content to take it one day at a time, they would cross bridges like telling people when they came to them.

Tonight they were standing in one of Willies spare rooms, the two of them splattered with lemon paint. 'You know you are rich, you could have hired someone to do this.'

'I know, but I have good memories of decorating Nico's room before she was born, besides you look cute with a yellow nose.' She said before swiping his nose with her brush. Daniels eyes widened in mock anger as he flicked his brush at her, leaving a streak of paint up her face.

'Right okay enough, I don't want to get paint everywhere, truce?'

Daniel turned his back and resumed painting the door frame, the next thing he knew Willie had came at him from behind and ran the roller right up his back, from ass to his hair. He whirled round on her, ready to strike with his brush again but she was too quick and ducked under his arm. He ran into the hallway after her and managed to grab her wrist, the two of them were laughing as he spun her round and kissed her.

'That was uncalled for, we had called a truce.'

'Well from what I've heard you are very foolish to believe an offer like that from me.' She was still smiling at him.

'Oh really.'

'Yeah.' He kissed her again and lifted her against the wall, she wrapped her legs round him and he dropped his brush on the floor as he moved to cup her ass.

'Daniel, you've got yellow paint all over my hardwood floors!' She mock scolded him as he kissed her neck.

'I think that's the least of your problems.'

The ceased kissing and turned to the source of the voice. It was Marc, he was standing in her hallway with an equally shocked looking, and heavily pregnant Christina and an appalled looking Betty. Daniel had left the front door open to air the apartment while they were decorating the baby's room and they had walked straight in. Willie started to hit Daniels arms and only then did he realise he still had her pinned to the wall. He put her down on the ground and they turned to face their audience.

Daniel and Willie started to speak at the same time, 'Marc…', 'Betty…'

Christina took this as her cue, 'I think I'll just have a wee poke about in your fridge, see if I can find some calcium for the little one.'

Willie walked past Marc and Betty who were still rooted to the spot and shut her front door, she walked back to Daniel and the four of them stood facing each other, none of them wanting to be the first to speak.

Marc was eventually the one to break the silence. 'Okay so clearly we got on the wrong elevator and ended up in Bizarro world where we kiss our arch rival, Willie does DIY and Betty is fashionable.'

'Marc, I know how this looks but we've thought about this and we think we can make this work.'

Betty spoke up next, 'How!? How can this possibly work, you are a recovering drug addict who is fighting a custody battle.' She turned from Daniel to Willie, 'and you have no idea who you've been for the past decade and a half and has a surrogate who is about to give birth to his sibling, oh yeah and YOU HATE EACH OTHER!'

'Betty, I never said this made sense but love doesn't make sense, that's why I've been avoiding you. I couldn't let you talk me out of this Betty, I'm sorry but we're adults and we've made up our minds.'

Betty narrowed her eyes at him, 'What did you say?'

'What…? I'm saying this doesn't make sense to you but we're doing it anyway.'

'No Daniel you said love doesn't make sense.'

'I…uh…I did?'

'You can't love each other, it's been like 6 weeks, I've had stomach flu's that have lasted longer. Plus, I don't know how many times I need to say this, YOU. ARE. MORTAL. ENEMIES!'

Marc turned to Betty 'And people call me a drama queen.' He stepped towards his boss and put a hand on her shoulder. 'Are you happy?'

'Yes.'

'Then that's all the explanation I need, I've worked with you for years, been closer to you than your own family and I don't think you have been truly happy for one moment. I'm not saying this doesn't give me a serious case of the wiggins but if he makes you happy then I guess I can deal with it.'

Willie smiled her thanks at him and both she and Daniel turned to Betty.

'I'm sorry, I wish I could say the same, but I see this ending badly for you both. Neither of you are in the right frame of mind to start a relationship and you have so much bad history together. I just think you're making a terrible mistake. I wish I could be happy for you but I can't.'

'Betty, look I know we don't need your blessing but I really want you to be okay with this.' Daniel pleaded with her.

'I'll try, I just don't want you getting hurt.' She looked right at Willie, 'Either of you. Look, I'm going to go, I only came by with Christina so you could take her to her doctors appointment.'

Willie walked to Betty and put her hands on her upper arms, 'Thank You Betty.'

Betty smiled weakly and turned to leave the apartment, Marc followed her with a bemused expression and spun round when he reached the door. 'Ooooh I'm gonna start calling you Winiel, oooh no, Danimina!'

Both Willie and Daniel smiled at Marc's attempt to lighten the mood. He smiled at Willie before shutting the door behind him. Daniel turned to Willie and exhaled loudly. 'Well so much for worrying about how to tell people.'

'Well we started with the right ones, now Marc knows the entire building will know by the time we go in tomorrow.'

Daniel rubbed his hands over Willie's arms, 'You okay with people knowing?'

'Yeah, I'm sick of secrets. Are you sure you're okay with it, your mother and sister will be less than thrilled.'

'Ah well, they should be used to being disappointed in me by now. Look, I'm gonna go for a shower, clean this paint off me.' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, 'You want to join.'

Just as she started to lean in to his arms a voice rang out from the kitchen. 'Please watch how you answer that, very nauseous pregnant woman still here!'

Willie smiled, 'I forgot Christina was still here, you jump in the shower, I'll just wash the paint off my face. I need to take Christina to the hospital.'

Daniel pouted and Willie laughed, 'If you'd rather you could just sit around covered in paint until I get back and I can scrub your back in the tub.'

'Seriously, feeling rather sick here and these mental images not helping.' Shouted Christina.

Daniel groaned, he leaned into kiss Willie quickly, 'Go. Talk to Christina, go to the hospital, and buy more ridiculously small clothes that the baby will grow out of in a minute. Just hurry back.'

Willie walked into the kitchen to find Christina spooning large quantities of ice cream into her mouth.

'I thought you were looking for yoghurt.'

'I said calcium, Rocky Rhode has calcium.'

_**Where is it, what bastard took it? Oh there it is, I love you Rocky Rhode!**_

Willie shook her head, 'Whoa.'

'What?'

'Nothing…nothing, I think.' She walked over to the sink and wiped the paint from her face.

'Just let me get changed and we'll head to the OB/GYN.'

'Not so fast…you and Daniel?'

Willie sighed, 'Yeah, me and Daniel, I know what you're going to say. We're stupid, it's crazy, it won't work.'

'Hey, your both big enough to make your own decisions, besides you've already screwed him in every other way.'

Willie bowed her head

'That was meant to be a joke. Look I really don't care what you and Daniel get up to here in Casa Insanium I just want to know how he's going to fit in with the baby. Won't it be strange, you shacking up with your childs big brother?'

'We haven't really talked about it. He knows how important this baby is to me and he's still here, that's something isn't it.'

Christina nodded slowly, 'Yes it is, but it's not enough. You need to find out where he stands, this baby will be here in less than 3 months and everything will change. The birth doesn't just affect you, you know, this is Bradfords baby. This is going to shake everything up back at the Meade building, you're going to have more control, Alexis and Daniel are going to lose some of theirs, there's going to be three heirs instead of two.'

_**If I can't marry into the Meade family, I will give birth to an heir.**_

Willie steadied herself against the sink, she suddenly felt very sick.

'Wilhelmina? Did you hear me?'

'Hmm…what? Yeah, I'll uh I'll speak to Daniel I promise.'

She tried unsuccessfully to clear her head. What the hell was happening to her?

**Chapter 12**

Willie was right, with Marc finding out about them there was no need to worry about how they were going to tell people about them. When they arrived the next morning at the Meade building Suzuki St Pierre and his gang of gossip hungry fashionistas were already waiting in the lobby. Willie and Daniel saw no point to sneaking in the building or arriving separately, they were going to have to face this sooner or later. When they walked through the revolving doors they were immediately blinded by flashes from the many cameras.

Daniel held tight to Willies arm and ploughed through the reporters both of them staying tight lipped and keeping their eyes straight ahead. Only when they were safely alone in the elevator did their guard drop. Daniel cracked a smile. 'Wow, Brangelina eat your heart out, it's all about Danimina now!'

Willies lips quirked upwards as she rolled her eyes, 'Oh please don't start that, it's going to take me an age to stop Marc calling us that as it is.'

'So…us, we're definitely an us then?'

Willie turned to him and raised her eyebrow, 'What do you think?'

Daniel smiled at her before leaning into kiss her, arms wrapped tightly around her waist and hers clasped round his neck. They were so absorbed up in the kiss that neither heard the elevator doors opening.

'Oh my God, it's true.'

They broke apart from each other and turned to find Clare Meade staring at them.

'Mom!'

'Surprised dear? I flew in last night to visit my darling son who must be feeling so isolated and depressed without his child. Imagine my surprise when that little terrier at reception tells me just how you're keeping your spirits up!'

'Look Clare…'

'Save it Wilhelmina. You might have everyone else here believing that you've changed, including my son, but I know what's in your head. I know that one day that bitch is going to surface and pull my family apart all over again. I am not going to stand by and watch you take another man I love. I know you Wilhelmina, better than you do right now, and I know you're going to hurt him.'

Daniel stood in front of Willie and stared into his mothers eyes, 'No you don't.'

'Excuse me?'

'You don't know her.' Daniel looked from his mother and began addressing the employees that had stopped to gawk at the spectacle.

'How many people in this office can say they knew Wilhelmina Slater, I mean really knew her? Not one of you, not even you Marc.' He said when his eyes had sought out Marc standing by Amanda's desk.

'We all just took her as she was, the bitch, the ice queen. No one actually tried to know her, I know she wouldn't have made it easy but we could have tried. We're all guilty of it, especially me, I saw her as a cold calculating power hungry bitch when in fact she is a driven, ambitious, exceptionally talented business woman. We didn't know one real thing about this woman.'

He turned to face his mother again, 'I do now, and I will not stand here and be lectured like a school boy about choosing something that makes me happy.'

Clare turned open mouthed to Wilhelmina, fully expecting her to be smiling that predatory smile she used whenever she got her way. She was shocked to see that the woman was gazing at the floor, embarrassed by the outburst. Daniel put his hand on the small of Willies back and guided her away from the crowd and into her office where he pulled her tight against his chest.

'I'm sorry about that, she was out of line.'

'No she wasn't Daniel, she's trying to protect her son. I get why she doesn't trust me, surely you do too?'

'I know but she should trust me, I know what I want and I know what's best for me.'

'Daniel she's just worried, you're going through a lot right now with DJ and she doesn't think you're thinking straight.'

Just then Betty appeared at the door, 'Daniel, Jeff from Player is on the phone for you, one of your advertisers has pulled out and they need you there ASAP.'

He looked from Willie to Betty, 'Daniel go, don't worry about me, I'll be fine.'

Daniel walked to her side as Clare approached the open doorway to stand next to Betty.

'You sure? I can pull some of my guys out of features to come up with something.'

'Go Daniel, you're Editor-In-Chief, you're their leader, and from that empowering little speech you just gave out there I'm guessing you're a good one.'

'I'll come by at lunch okay, see how you're doing.'

She rolled her eyes at him, 'Fine, fine, just go will you.' She said smiling. He leaned into kiss her goodbye and cupped the side of her face. He walked out of the office with a smile to Betty and did not even acknowledge his mother.

Wilhelmina and Clare stood staring at one and other, Betty could feel the tension rolling off them in waves.

'Okay, so Wilhelmina, your 2 o'clock with Valentino has been confirmed, you have a new designer coming in after that and I've made reservations for you and Daniel at Madison 6 for 8pm.'

'Thank you Betty, I need you to do something else for me.'

Clare rolled her eyes, waiting for Wilhelmina to request a refill on her Botox or some other Diva demand.

'I need you to go down to Player for today, I want you to make sure Daniels alright.'

'Uh…sure but I don't think Daniel will want me to babysit him.'

'His assistants off with Lyme disease so just tell him that as I have 2 assistants I decided to spare one to lessen his workload. Besides, you're good for him Betty, you clear his head and he needs that right now.'

Clare was taken aback, did Wilhelmina just consider someone else's needs? She continued to stare at the other woman until Willie finally broke the silence between them as Betty headed down to Player. 'Clare, if you have something to say come in and say it. Scream, shout, hell hit me if you want. Just don't stand there staring as if I've grown my old nose back.'

Clare slowly walked over to Willies desk, she put her palms flat on the table and leaned in as close to Wilhelmina as the desk would allow. Willie braced herself for the onslaught of threats, insults and abuse. Instead Clare opened her mouth and asked, very softly, 'Do you love my son?'

'What?'

'Do. You. Love. My. Son?'

'I…I don't know…I think so.'

'You think so? You either know or you don't Wilhelmina!'

'I…do, look this isn't the most conventional relationship and I know it's been a ridiculously short time, but I know what I feel.'

'And what is that?'

'Fear, I'm afraid that I'm going to lose him. If I wake up in the morning and he's not there it's like I can't breathe properly until I see him.'

'Does he love you?'

'Yes, he says he does.'

'Well then, I guess I'll have to get used to it. But know this Wilhelmina, you hurt him and there will be no rock big enough for you to slide back under and hide.'

'I don't want to hurt him.'

'Then don't.'

Clare sighed heavily and changed the subject, 'Look, the reason I flew back was to speak to Daniel about DJ's case. Daniel still hasn't submitted his DNA for testing.'

'What? He told me about that weeks ago.'

'Well he hasn't been to the hospital yet, the courts are about to subpoena him if he doesn't go within the next 7 days and that will hurt his chances of custody. He needs to take this seriously Wilhelmina.'

'I'll talk to him, make sure he goes tomorrow.'

'Thank you.' Clare turned to leave, she paused at the doorway and addressed Wilhelmina again. 'I'm sorry for what I said out there today.'

'It's fine.'

'I know you and Daniel are quite obviously in the honeymoon stage of whatever this is but, if the courts somehow get wind that he's over here living it up with you instead of painstakingly preparing for his custody battle…'

'I understand.'

'I just think it would benefit Daniel if your relationship was kept low profile for now.'

_**Oh you didn't hear, it's no longer low profile, it's no profile. You're no longer Editor-In-Chief of Mode…I am.**_

A pain had just ripped through her head, by the time it had passed and she opened her eyes, Clare was gone.

This time she had not just heard herself, she had seen Daniel beside her, in a baseball uniform, looking crushed. She also had a fleeting recollection of the euphoria she had felt, knowing that she had caused it. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing, she picked it up and began speaking in French to the photographer on the other end. All thoughts of Daniel and baseball pushed from her mind.

**Chapter 13**

That night Daniel stopped by Willies office at 7.30. 'You ready to go? Betty booked the table for 8.00, right?'

She was standing at her desk with her back to him. 'I cancelled the reservation, thought we could stay in tonight. Just relax, order in, have some wine.'

He walked up to her and slid his arms round her waist from behind, he moved his mouth close to her ear. 'Sounds good to me, but I thought you wanted to get out of the apartment.'

'I do, but right now we're the talk of the town and I want you all to myself for a while.'

He started trailing kisses down the side of her neck. 'Your wish is my command.'

She turned round in his arms to face him, 'Good because I have a few on my list.'

'Do tell.'

Her voice dropped an octave and she started raking her hands across his chest. 'Well, tomorrow morning I've cancelled all my meetings and I know your day is free so I want to stay in bed with you until oh say noon.'

'I don't think that should be a problem.' Daniel said with a smile on his face.

'After that a long soak in my tub.' She said moving closer to him.

'I think I'm going to enjoy tomorrow.' Said Daniel in a low voice, he tried to move in to kiss her, she placed a finger on his lips to stop him.

'And then….'

'There's more? Definitely going to be a good day.'

Willie smiled, 'And then we are going over to the hospital so you can submit your DNA for testing.'

Daniel pulled back from her. 'What!? How did you….?'

Daniel let go of her completely and started pacing. 'Did my Mom come to you about this?'

Willie nodded at him.

'Damn it! Look I'll go in my own time, I don't need you or my Mother trying to tell me what to do.'

'That's not what we're doing Daniel, you're mothers just worried that you're putting more energy into this thing we have than your son.'

Daniel walked right up to her and looked her in the eye. 'This…._thing_? I've put everything on the line for this. I told a room full of people this morning how incredible you are. I've said I love you! And now we're a _thing_!'

'Daniel that's not what I meant and you know it.' She walked up to him and took his hand. 'I just think that it would look better for your case if you were actively tying to prove your DJ's father instead of taking me out to fancy dinners.'

His eyes looked into hers as it dawned on him. 'That's why you want to stay in tonight isn't it? My Mother convinced you to hide away. It's got nothing to do with us spending time alone has it?'

'Daniel, where does it matter where we spend time…..'

Her sentence was cut off as Daniel dropped her hand and shrugged off her touch.

'I can't believe that you would listen to my Mother after the way she spoke about you today!'

'God Daniel, it's only dinner.'

He was really angry now and swiped one of her ornaments onto the ground with a crash 'No Willie it's not only dinner. It's you siding against me, like Wilhelmina Slater always does.'

'Daniel…..'

'And what was all that about tomorrow morning?! We can stay in bed all day…..relax in the bath together. All just to make me go to the hospital, to manipulate me into doing what you want me to do. I guess the hellbitch is still a part of you!'

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. She had stopped trying to calm him and was staring at him with a look he hadn't seen in months.

'Willie….'

'Get out.'

'What?'

'Get out! I don't want you at the apartment tonight either.'

'Look I'm sorry, it's just every thing's so crazy right now with us and with DJ and….'

'Just leave Daniel. I'll talk to you tomorrow.'

Daniel made a last attempt to apologise but she turned her back. He sighed in defeat and slumped out of her office.

Willie stood staring out her window for what seemed like hours. She felt so isolated, the only person she had truly been able to discuss her feelings with since the accident was right now the one person she couldn't talk to. A tear slid down her face as she realised that although people had begun to like the person she was now, she had no true friends, except for Marc perhaps but he wasn't the type of friend she could call and have a heart to heart with about her man troubles, especially when he had made no secret that he loathed the man in question. She supposed she could call Christina…no it was too late and the poor woman had enough problems of her own, her husband was dying, that kinda made Willies problems look ridiculous in comparison. She did need to talk to someone though so she picked up her phone and called the only person that had always been honest with her.

'Hello.'

'Can I speak with Betty Suarez please.'

'Who's calling?'

'It's Wilhelmina Slater.'

Willie held the phone away from her ear as a squeal was let out on the other end and the teenage boy on the other end started gibbering even faster than Marc.

'Oh my God, I can't believe your calling here. I LOVE YOU! You probably don't remember me, well obviously you won't considering you've went all Samantha Who? But I met you at fashion week and can I just say your ensemble was _flaw_-less! And then later when I was at Mode I was your little fashion elf when you were dressing the models and I was like Oh My God, Wilhelmina Slater is putting one of my ideas in Mode, that is so a dear diary moment.'

Willie sat open mouthed as she tried to process the words the young man was spewing down the line to her. Luckily Betty had obviously realised who was on the line and she could hear her wrestling Justin for the phone. After much cursing in Spanish Betty, finally came on the line.

'Hello.'

'Betty, it's Willie.'

'Uh…hi, is there something wrong?'

'No, no it's just….' Now that her assistant was on the line she couldn't get the words out.

'Wilhelmina, has something happened?'

Willie paused for several seconds and sighed. 'It's Daniel.'

'Oh God, is he okay? What happened?'

'No he's fine, we just had a fight and I wanted to talk to someone.'

'You want to talk?….to me?…….about your relationship with Daniel?'

'Uh huh.'

'I don't think I'm the best person for this considering the things I said about you two being together.'

'That's what makes you the best person Betty, you won't just tell me what I want to hear.'

Betty shook her head and resigned herself to the fact she was about to have the most disturbing conversation of her life. 'Um…okay, tell me what happened.'

'Not over the phone, can you come by the apartment?'

'I can't, I'm watching Justin.' Betty screwed her eyes shut, unable to believe she was about to suggest this nightmare.

'You…you could come here.' She knew Willie wouldn't go for it, you went to her not vice versa.

'Okay.'

'What!? Wait, you're coming here?'

'Yeah.'

'To Queens?'

'Yeah, that's what you said right.'

'eh…right.'

'Okay I won't be too long. I'll just call a town car.' Willie disconnected the call and Betty was left staring in horror at the receiver. Justin walked up to her.

'What's going on.'

Betty turned to face him, the same horrified expression on her face. 'Wilhelmina's coming over.'

Betty clasped her hands over her ears as Justin let out his loudest squeal yet.

**Chapter 14**

When Willie stepped out of the car in Queens something inside her was screaming at her to turn around and leave. What the hell was she doing here, she hardly knew Betty and she was pretty sure she did not normally frequent this are of New York. She looked up and saw the silhouette of a young boy jumping up and down at the window. She smiled, this was quite possibly the first person that had been happy to see her. She walked up the steps and before she could open the door it was flung open. The teenager in front of her certainly had a flair for fashion, she looked him up and down and could not fault one thing with his outfit.

'Very nice.'

'Oh my God, thank you. See I knew I picked right.'

Betty came into view as she stepped in front of the door. 'He's tried on like 6 different outfits since I told him you were coming.'

'Well I am suitably impressed.' She said with a smile. 'Maybe next time I see you, you can show me what you've managed to pair with this.' She handed him a bag with MODE splashed across the front. Betty was anticipating another scream and moved to cover her ears, instead Justin's eyes went wide and he was rendered speechless as he pulled out a stunning silver Versace waistcoat.

'I thought I should bring something to say sorry for imposing on you like this, bit late to shop but something told me you'd appreciate a bit of SWAG.'

'It's stunning, I'm going to start accessorising it right now. Thank you, thank you, thank you.'

'Your welcome.' Justin walked slowly up the stairs holding the garment as if it were made of glass. Betty smiled and turned to Willie.

'You didn't have to do that, just seeing you has given him enough to talk about for weeks, now he's going to be unbearable.'

Willie smiled, Betty held the door wider. 'Come in.'

Willie stepped inside and looked around the living room. Betty thought if Wilhelmina Slater ever stepped foot in her house she would have spontaneously combusted or at the very least be wearing a look as if she had stepped in something vile. As it was just now however, Willie walked over to the mantle and picked up a framed picture.

'Is this you're family?'

'Yes that's me, Justin, My Father Ignacio and my sister Hilda, Justin's mother.'

'You seem as if you have a very close bond.'

'We do.'

'Don't ever lose that Betty.'

Betty pointed through to the lounge. 'You want to take a seat, would you like something to drink.'

'A coffee would be good.'

Willie followed Betty into her kitchen, smiling at the knick knacks stuffed into every nook and cranny. 'You can really tell this house is a home, I hope my baby has that.'

Willie sat at the kitchen table as Betty made the coffee. 'So you wanted to talk to me about Daniel.'

Willie sighed and ran a hand over her mouth. 'I don't know what happened, Betty. I was trying to get him to take the DNA test and he flipped. Told me I was still the same and then I threw him out. It was all so fast and over nothing, one minute he's kissing me and the next he's gone and I feel numb.'

'Wilhelmina, couples fight.'

'I know but this was our first fight. Well the first one that I can remember anyway and I don't know how to fix it.'

'Why do you need to be the one to fix it? He's the one who flew off the handle.'

'Betty, I've done some terrible things to that man. You probably know more of them that I do.'

'True but you can't let him win every fight because you're trying to make up for the past. If you really want to make this work you have to take each other as you are now.'

'I know your right, but I don't want to lose him Betty.'

Betty regarded the other woman closely, 'You really do love him don't you.'

Willies voice dropped to a whisper, 'Yes.'

'Then you'll work it out. If he feels the same way you do then you'll fight to be together. No matter how insane this is.'

Willie smiled, 'I guess I'm just letting my insecurities about this relationship blow everything out of proportion. It's not easy when everyone tells you, you don't belong together.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I didn't say that to get an apology Betty. I know you're worried about Daniel getting hurt and it's completely understandable.'

'I don't want you to get hurt either.'

Willie smiled, 'You really do see the best in everyone don't you?'

Betty returned her smile, 'Look, here's one way to look at it. This is a very stressful time to start a relationship, the odds are against you and everyone disapproves yet you two are still together. There's obviously something worth fighting for if your willing to face all that.'

'You're right Betty. God, I feel like a whining little teenager crying because her crush went to 2nd with her best friend. It's a bit pathetic isn't it?'

Betty laughed and bowed her head, Willie saw something caught on her hair. She reached over and pulled out a circular red earring with the word Dias on it. Another pain hit her as she saw herself standing facing Betty, as close as they were now, holding the same earring.

_**Keep your mouth shut, and your old man comes home.**_

Betty was distracted by the sound of the front door opening and closing so didn't see the pain flash across Willie's face.

'Papi, will you stop it, I am not cutting my nails, they're who I am.'

'Hilda, you took a chunk out of my hand with them every time the killer came on the screen.'

'Please like you weren't scared, no one holds their popcorn that high.'

The pair stopped bickering when they saw their guest in the kitchen.

'Papi, this is my boss Wilhelmina Slater. Wilhelmina this is my father and my sister Hilda.'

Wilhelmina stood up and Ignacio shook her hand. 'Pleased to meet you Ms Slater.'

'Please, call me Willie.' Willie turned round to shake Hilda's hand.

'We've actually met, you called me Caesar Chavez in a push up bra.'

'I did, well. I'm one to talk, I dressed like a Bond villain.'

Hilda laughed and shook Willies hand. 'You didn't tell me she was funny since she lost her memory.'

'Hilda!'

Willie turned to Betty. 'Thanks for the coffee and the advice. I'd better go, I'll see you at the office.'

As Willie turned to say goodbye there was a violent knock at the door. Betty rolled her eyes, 'I'll get it.'

Betty opened the door and the blur that was Daniel Meade swooped past her into the hall.

'Betty, you gotta help me. I had a fight with Wilhelmina tonight and I thought I'd give her some time to cool off but she's still not back at the apartment. Her office is empty, Marc has no idea where she is and neither does Christina. I've been everywhere I can think of and she's nowhere Betty.'

Betty sighed, 'Well, it's always the last place you think to look.' She pointed towards the kitchen.

'What?' Daniel looked towards Betty's kitchen and saw Willie coming through the door. In one move he had dashed past Betty and had crushed Willie to him. He moved back and had his hands either side of her face.

'Are you okay, I'm so sorry for what I said. I was an ass, I never meant to throw that in your face.'

'Daniel it's fine, we're both so stressed everything just seemed worse than what it was.'

'Just tell me this isn't over.'

Willie laughed and stroked his face. 'It's going to take more than one stupid fight to get rid of me Daniel.'

Daniel kissed her hard on the lips and moved his hands down to her hips. She kissed him back with just as much force, the two only pulled apart when they heard an amused cough from Hilda and realised the Suarez family were gawking at them with amusement, even Justin was peeking at them from the stairs. Daniel cleared his throat and stepped away from Willie.

'So…'

'Uh…Yeah.'

'Lets go home.'

**Chapter 15**

They returned from Betty's and Willie walked into her kitchen to pour them some wine. Daniel crept up behind her and pressed himself against her back, kissing her neck. 'Leave the wine, just come to bed.'

'In a minute, we need to talk first.'

Daniel stopped kissing her but did not move away. 'About what?'

'Our kids.'

'What about them?'

Willie turned around, Daniels arms trapping her between him and her counter. 'How are they going to fit in with us? I'm going to have a newborn soon and you will have DJ back, not to mention my tempestuous relationship with Nico. I need to know what's going to happen when this baby comes. There's no point in us staying together if we can't accept each others children.'

Daniel had a look of utter bewilderment on his face, 'I thought it was obvious.'

'What?'

'Willie, I'm going to be here with you when this baby comes. Sure in a few years it may be a bit awkward explaining that its big brothers sleeping with mommy but what family doesn't have scenarios like that.' He said smiling.

Willie laughed at him. 'God it's almost Shakespearian. You mean it though, you'll stick around when this place is full of tears and tantrums and dirty diapers.'

'I'm not going anywhere.'

She leaned in and planted a quick kiss on his lips. 'Good, now come here I want to show you something.'

She manoeuvred out of his arms and dragged him into the hall by his wrist. He used his free hand to try and steer them into her bedroom. She laughed, 'Will you give it a rest.' She opened the room in between Nico's and the baby's and pulled him inside.

Daniel looked around the room she obviously used as a home office. The thin layer of dust showed she hadn't used it in a while, that and she was clearly paying her cleaning lady too much. 'Eh…it's very nice, efficient yet practical. Bed now?'

Willie sighed in exasperation. 'I want you to find out, DJ's favourites. Colours, sports, books, games, everything. I know when you get DJ back you'll be moving back to your loft but when you stay here, I want your son to have somewhere to call home too.'

Daniel stared at Willie. He was speechless, she was offering her home to his child which is more than he did at first. She was trying to make them a family. 'You're incredible.'

'I know.' Willie said smiling and brought her arms up to his chest and kissed him.

She pushed him out of the room, lips never leaving his and he was slammed against the wall. He ran his hands down her back and lifted her, instantly her legs were around him. He pulled away from her breathless, 'Bed now?'

'God yes.'

The next morning Willie woke with Daniel spooned around her, she could feel him kissing his way down her neck and arms. She smiled and turned to him, as soon as she moved her head, she was blinded with pain.

'Ow!'

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, just a headache.' She said as she waited for it to pass as it always did. Not this time though, she kept her eyes squeezed shut as the pain filled her head. She felt Daniel leave the bed and could hear him padding about in her kitchen, a moment later he returned with a glass of water and some aspirin.

'Thank you. What time is it?'

'It's 11.15.'

She grimaced, 'God I'd better get up, we've still got the hospital to get to before I go into Mode this afternoon.'

She tried to sit up but Daniel pushed her back down on the pillow. 'No no no, you are going nowhere. You're not well, I can go to the hospital on my own and I'll call Marc and tell him you're sick. They can survive without you for a day.'

'But….'

'No buts, you stay in bed. I'll go to the hospital then I'll stop in at Mode, make sure everything is running smoothly. I'll be back around five okay?'

Willie was going to argue with him but the banging in her head changed her mind. 'Okay.'

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. 'Okay, I'll see you later. Get some sleep and call me if you need anything.'

He gently closed her bedroom door and she drifted back to sleep.

When she woke again at 13.30 the pain was worse, the aspirin had worn off and she was in agony. With all the energy she could muster she crawled out of bed and tried to keep down the wave of nausea that washed over her as she stood up. She walked slowly through to the kitchen the throbbing in her head acting as a beat for her steps. She found the aspirin and reached for a glass. Just as she picked it up an almighty jolt of agony ripped through her, the glass dropped and smashed as she collapsed on the ground.

Everything was flashing in her mind. Nico running around as a child, throwing her abusive ex husband out in the street. Fey ordering her around. Escorting a young Daniel out of the studio. Walking in to the conference room on Daniel's first day. Stealing the book. Her and Alexis standing back to back with looks of triumph. Seducing Bradford. Marc throwing her down a flight of stairs. Bradford collapsing at the alter. Standing in the morgue over his corpse. Her being pushed into his grave. Destroying Mode. Tricking Christina. Returning to Mode in a blaze of glory. Slapping Daniel in the conference room. Her heels clicking on the tarmac and the screech of tyres.

She blacked out.

When she came to she was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. The pain was gone, she stood up shakily and looked at the clock, she had been out for almost 3 hours, Daniel would be back soon. 'Snap out of it!' She told herself, she had a job to do.

Daniel walked up to the apartment door, laden with bags from D'Agostinos. He was going to cook Willie a meal and planned on spending the evening pampering her, hoping she would feel better.

He dumped the bags on her kitchen counter, he could hear her heels clicking on the way up the hall. Her headache must have passed if she was up and dressed. He called out to her, 'You feeling better?'

'Much.' He turned to her and his jaw dropped, she was standing in the doorway, one hand on her hip and the other on the door frame, wearing her black satin robe, open to show her wearing nothing but a black lace bra and matching underwear. He swallowed a lump in his throat as his eyes trailed down her legs, she was wearing a pair of black spike stilettos.

'Wow.'

Willie smiled and stalked towards him. She took his hands and placed them on her hips and crushed her mouth to his. He immediately returned the kiss, pushing his body as tight to hers as possible. She moaned and ran her hands up his torso, grasping his shirt and ripping it open, buttons flying every direction. Her hands scoured the muscles on his chest, he lifted her and lay her on the kitchen counter, kissing his way up her body, between her breasts. She grabbed his hair and forced his mouth on hers again. Her legs wrapped round his waist, he could feel the spike of her shoes scraping his ass, she ran her hands down his back. Dug her nails in as hard as she could and scratched, he let out a howl of pain.

'Ow, Willie that hurt.'

Her eyes flashed and she pulled him roughly for another kiss, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth and bit hard until she tasted blood. He pulled away from her again.

'Willie…what the…' She pushed him off her and slid of the counter, they were standing toe to toe. She looked him dead in the eyes and said in a snarl. 'My. Name. Is. Wilhelmina!'

His eyes widened and his mouth moved wordlessly. Oh shit! It happened, she remembers, say something Daniel!!.

'Willie…I'

'What did I just say!!' She kicked his shirt at him, 'Pick up your things and get out!'

'Look, can we talk about this.'

She laughed coldly.

Daniel stared at her in disbelief, this couldn't be happening. Just last night she had picked out a room for his son to stay in, they were going to raise his fathers child together for God sake.

She licked her lips, could taste the metallic tang of his blood, 'Unless you would like me to spill more of your blood, I would take your sorry ass and leave.'

Daniel picked up his shirt, he couldn't look at her. He left the kitchen and she heard her door slam.

She picked up her cell and dialled.

'Hello Willie, how are you feeling.' God she hated that whiney tone he used when he was sucking up.

'Marc, get over here now!!' She barked at him

She heard him gasp on the other side of the phone. 'Willie…is everything alright?'

'Everything is fine dear…mommy's home.'

**Chapter 16**

Marc slammed open Wilhelmina's front door.

'Willie! Willie!'

'In here darling.'

Marc rushed into the kitchen, she was sitting at the head of her dining table holding a glass of champagne in her hand and a wicked smile on her lips. Marc scurried forward, got on his knees next to her and took his life in his own hands and hugged her.

'Oh thank God you're back Willie! I missed you. Amanda's idea of evil scheming is swapping the diet coke for regular coke in the models dressing rooms.'

'Marc you're touching me.'

'Oh sorry.' Marc let go of her and rocked back on his feet, he clapped his hands and smiled idiotically at her. She smiled back at him before drawing back her hand and slapping him so hard he toppled over with a shriek.

'What was that for?!'

'Daniel Meade! You stood by and watched me cosy up to that himbo!'

'Well I tried to tell you Willie. But, hello, you had no memory of me remember? Besides, you seemed…'

'Don't you dare say it.'

'…happy.'

'Urgh, well the next time he hits me with his car and I get amnesia, you hit me on the head with something heavy until the bitch comes back.'

'Unlikely, but sure.'

Willie sighed, 'I need to know what damage my little foray into la la land has done in the media.'

Marc pulled a stack of magazines from the bag he was holding with a flourish. 'Ta Da! You're in luck, I have the entire latest scoop on Danimina!'

Wilhelmina glared at him. Marc swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. 'It's all good publicity Willie. People like the softer side that Daniel brought out in you and the two of you are…were…the new IT couple.'

'God this is a disaster!'

Marc narrowed his eyes and nodded, 'You're right….Why?'

'The softer side! Diva does not have a softer side! Besides, it wasn't Daniel that brought it out, it was the back bumper of his Mercedes. I'm going to need something big, something…memorable, so everyone remembers the real Wilhelmina.'

'What's the plan? Lay it on me! How are you going to erase the madness that was Danimina?'

'Use that term again and I will put needles in your eyes! Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go burn my sheets.'

Marc smiled at the threat, she really was back.

Daniel opened the door of his apartment and slunk inside. Walking into his bedroom without turning on the lights, he collapsed on the bed. The first time he'd lain on it since the night of the accident. How could this be over? He could still see the look in her eyes as she had thrown him out and he could feel the hatred emanating from her. She couldn't hate him, she loved him didn't she? God how could he have been so stupid?! Everyone had warned him this would happen, he had known that one day she would remember. He had deluded himself that when it finally happened they could work through it together. That she would be consumed by guilt over everything she could now remember she had done. And he would be the big hero, forgiving her and the two of them could move on with DJ and the baby and be a family.

What an idiot.

He had wandered around in a daze for a while and ended up back outside her apartment, he told himself that he could go up and talk to her and they could straighten everything out. Then he had seen Marc getting out of a taxi and bound up Willie's front steps looking like a kid at Christmas. Of course she had sent for her flying monkey straight away. He could see the two of them now, sitting in her apartment, laughing at what a fool he had been and plotting how to best use the situation to their advantage.

He wanted to hate her, he really did. He wanted to see her as nothing more than the malicious harpy she had been four months ago, but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her smile, he could hear her laugh and it was tearing him up. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. The juvenile part in him believing when he opened his eyes he would be in her bed and she would be next to him. He opened his eyes and struggled to see in the darkness of his bedroom.

He sat up n the bed. No, it wasn't going to happen like this. If he could fight for DJ then he could fight for her too. Of course she was mad at him, it was the shock, that's all. He would make her see that they had built something good together. He didn't care what she had done in the past, he had seen enough these past 3 months to know that there was so much more to her. If he could get past everything she had done and still want to be with her then surely she could want him too…right? He would go into Mode tomorrow and speak with her, he'd make her see sense.

The next morning at Mode, Marc stood by the elevator, he had just had a call from the lobby to tell him Willie had arrived. He was jumping on the spot with excitement. He hadn't told anyone but Amanda that Wilhelmina was back. He wanted to see the tears and the fear when they saw her first hand. Wilhelmina did not disappoint.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Wilhelmina and it was all Marc could do not to squeal with excitement. The woman was Gucci'd to the max and back to ye old faithful ivory. The boots she was wearing almost met the devastatingly figure hugging skirt she was wearing, paired with a matching bustier and fitted jacket and of course the most important part of her ensemble, her 'no one better fuck with me' look.

She stepped out of the elevator and spoke to Marc without looking at him. 'Did you make the call.'

'They're in your office right now.'

She ran her tongue along her teeth and smiled. 'Good boy. This will show them the bitch is back'

She started the walk to her office revelling watching her employees smiles be replaced by looks of terror as they met her eyes and realised who was back behind the wheel. In the 2 minute walk to her office she had made 3 girls cry and fired 2 people. She got to her office and could see the backs of the two men sitting facing her desk. She turned to Marc and put on her best 'someone just kicked my puppy' look. 'Do I look distraught enough?'

'Like every Lifetime movie I've ever seen. Now do this quick, you keep that face on and no amount of Botox will get rid of that crease.'

She straightened her jacket, trying to reign in the elation she always felt when she was about to screw over a Meade. She knew exactly what she was going to say. 'Oh but officer, I wasn't in my right mind after the accident. I knew nothing of the tempestuous relationship with the Meade's and certainly not of the personal vendetta Daniel had about me. I am certain he meant to hit me that day and now I have my memories back I'm afraid…' She thought she might let her voice crack at this point, '…he might do it again.'

She walked into her office, the two officers rose to shake her hand. 'Ms Slater, I'm Detective Munro and this is Officer Richmond. I believe you wanted to speak to us in relation to Daniel Meade.'

'Yes, that's correct.'

She looked up and gasped, standing outside her office, next to Marc's desk and staring at her intently, was Daniel. She cleared her throat and looked away.

'Yes….um…at the time of the accident I had no memory of the event or any recollection of the past 15 years which is why I didn't want to press charges. I didn't know of the history between his family and myself.'

She looked up at him again, his eyes had not moved from her. She felt bile rise in her as she realised that part of her wanted to go to him. She shook her head and continued speaking to the police. 'Yesterday, I regained my memories.'

The officers looked at each other and pulled out their notepads. 'Do you remember the accident? Are you saying you've changed your mind about pressing charges?'

This was it, the moment she and Marc had planned last night. They would arrest Daniel for her attempted murder and he would be out of the picture for good. Before she spoke, she made her fatal error, she looked at Daniel once more. He had to know what she was in here doing yet he hadn't moved and the way he was looking at her……

'No.'

The Detective looked puzzled. 'No? You don't want to press charges? May I ask why you called us down here then?' He asked irritated.

'I…uh…I knew it would be in the papers that I had my memory back and thought you would want to ask me about the accident. I just wanted to get it out of the way.'

The Detective stood up and sighed. 'You're sure you don't remember anything new? You two don't have the best history now do you? He could have planned this.'

Wilhelmina looked through the glass wall at Daniel. 'No, he didn't mean it. Besides, he's suffering enough.

**Chapter 17**

Daniel pushed past the police as they were leaving Willie's office. 'Willie.'

She could smell the scotch on his breath 'Go away Daniel.'

'Look, just give me 5 minutes okay. I need to talk to you.'

Wilhelmina sighed and dropped the file she was holding on the table. 'Fine, 5 minutes, go.'

He gestured the police who had just left. 'You know, for a second I thought you were going to have them arrest me.'

'So did I.'

'See Willie, there must be something there. 4 months ago you would not have hesitated to throw me behind bars.'

'4 months ago you weren't fighting a custody battle.'

'What?'

'It's not going to look good for DJ's case if you're on trial for attempted murder now is it?'

Daniel shook his head, 'No, it's more than that. I saw your face when you saw me standing here. You want me, just as much as I want you.'

Willie smirked, 'You think it's that simple Daniel? Fine.' She walked over to him and pushed him towards her chaise.

'You want me? Then take me. Come on Daniel, it's what you want isn't it.'

He grabbed her wrist, 'You know what I want, I want all of you.'

'I can't give you that Daniel.'

'Why Willie? We were working, we were going to be a family.'

Wilhelmina rounded on him. 'God Daniel! Can you hear yourself? YOU and ME! Family, are you insane?'

'I know you wanted it too Wilhelmina, why can't you just admit it?!'

She couldn't answer him. A part of her did want it, wished she hadn't remembered. That same part of her wanted Daniels arms around her and to go back to her apartment and lock the world out. She wouldn't let that happen though, this man had brought out the best in her and she hated him for it, he had seen her weak, vulnerable and it was never going to happen again.

'Get out Daniel, stop chasing me because you're never going to be the one to catch me.'

Willie walked into the conference room and Marc hurried up to her. Okay I saw Cagney and Lacey leave without Daniel, why haven't they arrested him?'

'Not now Marc, where's Betty.'

'She's in the closet with your McIncubator, who by the way is looking pretty huge. You're gonna have one chubby heir on your hands in a month.'

Betty chose this moment to bustle into the conference room. 'Good morning Willie, here is you latte and I have your schedule for the day.'

'Latte? Dairy? I don't think so. Go and get me a black coffee with two shots of espresso.'

'But you always have a latte, I even put little chocolate flakes on the top for you.'

'Maybe _**Willie**_ liked you to bring her a cup of 'straight to my hips' in the mornings but _**Wilhelmina **_needs her caffeine fix now.'

Betty stared open mouthed at Wilhelmina who merely raised an eyebrow in response.

'Where's Daniel?'

Willie sighed, 'Don't know, don't care. Coffee now.'

Betty dumped the latte on the desk in front of her and rushed out of the conference room to the elevator. Marc chased after her, 'Hey, has the hair in your ears gotten so thick you've gone deaf? She said coffee!'

Betty pushed the button for Player's floor and as the elevator door was closing shouted, 'I quit!'

Marc walked back into the conference room, wheezing softly. 'Oh God Willie, I'm sorry.'

'It doesn't matter Marc, I was going to fire her anyway.'

'But you said, she was the most important cog in the machine. You needed to keep her away from Daniel.'

'It doesn't matter anymore, Daniel is broken and I doubt if even she can put him back together again. Anyway, I couldn't stand looking at that smile anymore, if the sun shines on that mouth of metal it could blind you.' She left out the fact that she wanted Betty to go to Daniel, he needed a friend right now. She didn't want to be the reason that he did something stupid and didn't get his son back and she knew Betty would keep him grounded.

'Daniel!' Betty ran through Player's offices and barged into Daniel's. He was sitting at the desk with his head in his hands, the room was a mess. He had obviously trashed it. Betty walked up to Daniel and softly spoke again, 'Daniel.'

He looked up, his eyes were red and he hadn't shaved. He was a mess, Betty took in the half bottle of Scotch sitting on his desk and she could tell he was wasted.

'She doesn't want me Betty.'

'I'm sorry Daniel.'

'No your not, you told me it would end like this. You knew we were making a mistake and I'd end up feeling this way. Well congratulations, you were right.'

'I wish I was wrong. Look, I'm here for you okay, I quit Mode. I'm gonna come down here and take care of you, make sure you're on your feet for DJ's case.'

'You what? You quit Mode? No Betty, you shouldn't have done that. You were right, Player is not the place for you, you belong at Mode.'

'I can't work there after what she's done to you.'

'What has she done? For once I don't think Wilhelmina is the villain here. I knew all about our past when we started this, she didn't. I took advantage of the situation.'

'No you didn't Daniel, you are not a manipulative person. You fell in love.'

Daniel chuckled, 'With Wilhelmina Slater.' As Daniel said this he dissolved into laughter. 'Daniel Meade and Wilhelmina Slater, it's so ridiculous Betty. How could I love a woman who tried to destroy my family, my magazine, my life. She's having my father's child for Christ sake.' He laughed harder now.

Betty looked uncomfortable, she was worried about him, 'I don't know Daniel.'

Daniels laughter slowed and then stopped completely, 'But I do Betty, and I don't know how to stop.'

After the advertisers had left Marc turned to Willie, 'So, you going to tell me why you didn't have lover boy arrested. I thought you wanted to see him pay.'

'I do and he will, just not like this.' There was no way she was telling him that she had no desire to see Daniel suffer any more than he already was. 'I just thought Alexis would be a little put out if I had her baby brother carted off to the big house and I'm not willing to risk her pulling me out of Mode and putting me in charge of Knitting World or some other crap, ok.'

Marc seemed satisfied with her explanation which was just as well because just then a shout rang out from the corridor, 'Where is she!' and Clare Meade stormed into the room.

'Oh look it's momma bear coming to defend her cub.' Said Willie with a smile. 'Marc be a dear and go call Donatella, confirm I'll be attending her party on Saturday.'

Marc was only too pleased to be given a way out of the room and flew past Clare on the way out.

'What did I tell you Wilhelmina, no rock big enough for you to hide under.'

'Do I look as if I'm hiding?'

'You told me you didn't want to hurt him and like an idiot I believed you.'

'Oh please Clare, you're just all bent out of shape because another Meade man chose me over you and it's come back to bite him in the ass. First Bradford, now Daniel, too bad Alex had a sex change or I could have collected the whole set.'

'You listen to me Wilhelmina…'

Wilhelmina stood up and sent her chair flying, she slammed her hands on the table, 'No you listen to me you bottle blonde bitch! I did not do this to Daniel! He brought it on himself, he was the one who started a relationship with someone who had no memory of the venom we felt for each other. He was the one that made me fall…'

'Made you what? Fall in love with him?'

'You've been watching too many bad movies Clare. Nice to know what you've been doing with your time since your magazine caved in France.'

'Don't change the subject Wilhelmina, you know once upon a time we were almost friends. Used to bond together over bitching sessions about Fey. The person I knew then is the same one my son fell in love with, don't bury her again Wilhelmina or you're going to end up sad, old and alone.'

Clare gave Wilhelmina one last look and walked out of the room.

**Chapter 18**

**Author Note – Ok going to try a bit of song fic in this chapter, not done it before but I was listening to the song and thought it fitted the story, let me know what you think. The song is James Blunt – Goodbye my Lover**

Willie was standing in the corridor outside suit number 301 of Fifty Prints. She had called Nico last night and her and her father had flown in this morning from LA to see her. She had smiled when her daughter had seemed genuinely excited to see her. She had been standing there for 15 minutes now, not because she didn't want to see her daughter but because she was trying to put off seeing her ex.

People had thought it was Fey Sommers who had moulded her into the ice queen she was today, while Fey had certainly taught her how to be a Diva it was the man in that room that had built her armour. Their relationship had been, at best, rocky and at worst, down right abusive. He had controlled her for years and she had let him because the senator would have been appalled to know that his daughter couldn't even keep hold of a man. They were so alike, her ex and her father, ruled people with fear. Wasn't that what she did now? Constant emotional digs so that no matter what you achieved you weren't a good enough daughter, wife or mother.

She composed herself, she would not let him see even the slightest chink in her armour tonight. Tonight was about Nico, she knocked on the door and he answered.

'Hello Robin.'

'Hey, come in. Nico's expecting you.'

'Mom!' Willie turned as there was a shriek from the other end of the suite and Nico came barrelling into her for a hug. She gripped her daughter tightly, when she pulled away she was as surprised as the other two to find that she was crying.

Daniel, once again was sitting in the dark in his loft. Drinking Scotch and listening to the radio. He knew he had to get his finger out his ass and start fighting for his son but his mind was filled with her. How could she just go about her business as if nothing had happened? She had to feel something, there must be some part of her that wanted what they had back.

Through the drink induced haze he remembered his Mother coming to see him in his office and trying to sober him up.

'For God sake Daniel! Pull yourself together. You are supposed to be acting the model father, not getting drunk in the middle of the day and pining for that plastic monster.'

'Advice on drinking mother…really?'

'Look Daniel, I know you feel like you're in hell right now but you have got to pull it together for DJ. If this carries on you won't get him back, and the way you feel now is nothing compared to the way you feel when you lose a child…believe me.'

Daniel lay on the bed close to tears as he remembered his mother's words. He would start tomorrow, stay sober and get a new lawyer, the best lawyer and he would fight to get his child back.

But for one last night, he was going to think about her.

It was 1am and Nico had only just gone to bed. She was sitting with her ex husband on the couch drinking a glass of wine.

'So why didn't you come into see me in the hospital?'

'Are you kidding? Wilhelmina you forgot the last 15 years, if I had walked in that room…'

'I probably would have beaten you with my drip stand.' She said laughing.

'Yeah,' He returned the laugh. 'I'm glad we can talk now, it's good for Nico.'

'Yeah it is, and she's what's important.'

He held his glass up to her, 'To water under the bridge.'

She smiled and toasted him. She took a sip from her wine, it was really gong to her head, she shouldn't have thrown her lunch at that intern today. She was feeling a bit giddy and he looked so good. He moved closer to her and took her glass from her, he leaned over and pressed her body into the couch and kissed her. There was nothing gentle in the kiss when she returned it, she just wanted to feel something, anything. She pushed him over and straddled him on the couch and they began assaulting each others mouths again. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. She could feel Daniels arms holding her, it was his hands she felt on her hips. His lips she felt on her neck. She pulled back.

'Stop.'

'What?'

'This is wrong, water under the bridge, remember? We shouldn't be doing this.' She fastened her jacket and stood up. She looked at her ex and a part of her expected the temper she remembered to flare up at her. Instead he sighed and smiled at her.

'You're probably right. Shame though, that was the one thing we were always good at.'

She smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek, picked up her purse and left.

Daniel hadn't moved from his prone position on his bed for over an hour now, his bottle of Scotch still propped up beside him although he hadn't drank any more. His head was beginning to clear and he could make out the voices coming from his radio, why the hell would he listen to love songs at a time like this? He wanted the pain they made him feel, instead of the numb feeling he had since Willie had left him.

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

He sat up in his bed and turned the radio off. That was it, it was over. She made it perfectly clear she didn't want him. He walked to his sink and poured the remaining Scotch down the sink. He wiped the tears from his face and walked back to his bed. His cell was ringing, who the hell was calling at this time? His heart skipped a beat as he thought it might be her. The caller ID showed it wasn't. Frowning he answered the phone…and his world fell apart.

**Chapter 19**

Wilhelmina walked into the closet in Mode and found a very heavily pregnant Christina draping fabric over a manikin.

'Shouldn't you be resting.'

Christina jumped, 'Sneak up on an 8 month pregnant woman, that's a good way to ruin your designer heels.'

Willie smiled, 'When are you starting your leave?'

'Next week and I thought I would take a month after the baby's born.'

'Take all the time you need Christina. I know this has been a difficult time for you with Stuart, I want you to make sure you are 100% ready to come back.'

'I can't afford to take any more time off.'

'I'll make sure you're on full pay until you decide to return.'

Christina turned to Wilhelmina, 'Why are you being so nice to me? What more could you possibly want from me?'

'I don't want anything from you Christina, you and I had started to build up a friendship.'

'Yes, that was until Vampyra came back.'

Christina was shocked to see that Wilhelmina actually looked a little hurt. 'Look you and I had started to get close over this whole surrogacy thing, can't that be the one good thing that came out of this? Why should that have to change because I suddenly remember who I am?'

'Why did it have to change things between you and Daniel?'

Wilhelmina pulled herself up to her full height. 'Forget it, and I'll expect you back at Mode 4 weeks after the baby is born.'

With that she stormed out of the closet and back to her office. See what being nice got you? Nothing. Marc was on the phone when she reached his desk. 'Sure I'll tell her.' He hung up and turned to Willie.

'That was Nick Pepper, Alexis has cancelled the conference call of all the Editors-In-Chief.'

'What, why?

'He didn't say, but hey at least you don't have to lay eyes on Daniel for a little while longer.'

'I need to see him and it would have been a hell of lot easier if it had been in a room full of witnesses.'

'Why do you need to see him?'

'Editor-In-Chief business Marc, you don't need to know everything.' She couldn't tell him she had no reason to see Daniel but after last nights encounter with her ex, she needed to set her eyes on him. She would make up some excuse when she saw him.

She got in the elevator and pushed the button for Daniels floor. When she got out she was offended by everything around her. Fat bald men playing some computer or another, shouting out ratings to each other. Bimbos in bright pink bikinis and cowboy hats and keggers set up in the corner. Daniel was right, this did sell itself…to morons. She ignored the cat calls of the men lounging on bean bags and walked into Daniel's office. His chair was empty but Betty was buzzing about his desk straightening files.

'Where's Daniel?'

'He's…uh…out to lunch.'

'Fine, I'll wait.'

Betty pushed her glasses up her nose, 'He won't be back, he has meetings all afternoon.'

'With who?'

'Um…with…he's.'

Wilhelmina threw her arms in the air, 'I knew it, he didn't come in today did he? That's why Alexis cancelled the meeting, to cover for her little brother. Meade publications cannot stop because Daniel has a little heartache, I had important issues to discuss with Alexis and….'

Betty cut her off, 'This isn't about the two of you.'

'What? What do you mean, he's been like a lovesick puppy for the past 3 days. What's going on?'

'Nothing, I've already said too much.'

Betty went to move past Wilhelmina but she grabbed her arm. 'Betty, tell me.'

Betty sighed, 'Daniel got his DNA tests back last night. He's not DJ's father…he's not getting him back.'

'Oh God.'

Wilhelmina rushed past Betty, Betty tried calling her back, 'Wilhelmina!' But she was already in the elevator and calling a town car.

Daniel was sitting in the hallway of his loft staring into the bedroom. He had packed up DJ's things and made his mother take them away hours ago. She had tried to get him to wait a while, but he couldn't look at his things anymore. He felt empty, he'd lost everything. His mother wanted to stay with him but he told her to take Daniel Juniors things and arrange for them to be shipped to France. Betty had been calling all day but he had been resolutely ignoring the phone. There it was, the only people who cared about him, his mother and his assistant. He would have laughed if it weren't so tragic. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

'Go away Betty.'

There was silence for a couple of moments before a voice answered. 'It's me.'

'What do you want? I think you've said everything you need to.'

'I know about DJ Daniel.'

'Come to gloat Wilhelmina?'

'Let me in Daniel.'

'I don't think so.'

'Fine.' He heard a key in his lock and watched her open the door and step in the apartment. She held the key in front of him. 'You left the spare at my apartment.'

Daniel stood up and walked away from her. 'That's Wilhelmina Slater, always one step ahead aren't you.'

'I didn't come here to fight with you Daniel.'

'Why are you here?'

'I wanted to make sure you were alright.'

He laughed at her, 'You wanted to make sure I was alright, you sure as hell haven't cared much about that these past couple of days. But I'm fine, I lost the woman I love and my child in the space of 3 days so I'm like a freaking kid at Disneyworld Wilhelmina. How the hell do you think I am!?'

She didn't say anything to him. She was going to stand there and take whatever he could throw at her.

'And you know what the real kicker is huh? HUH?' He was in full rage now, spittle gathered at the corner of his mouth and gesturing wildly. 'Not only do I get to watch the woman I lost care for a child we were going to raise together but I get to watch the child I thought was mine be raised by my sister. Both the people I have lost have someone else to turn to, but what does old Danny Boy get? Nothing!'

'What? I don't…oh God, Alexis is DJ's father?'

'Ding, ding, ding and the prize goes to…..show her what she's won!'

Wilhelmina walked to Daniel and grabbed his arm. He tried to shrug off her touch but she gripped him tightly and pulled him to her. He pressed his head into the crook in her neck and his hands grabbed the material of her jacket so hard his knuckles were white. She had one hand in his hair and the other gripping his shoulder. She felt him shake as sobs began to rock his body. His knees gave way and she followed him onto the floor never letting go of him. She rocked him there for hours, neither of them speaking, she stayed like that until he had cried himself to sleep, and let her own tears fall.

**Chapter 20**

When he woke in the morning he was shocked to find himself in bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. Had he dreamed it? Had she come to him last night? His question was answered when she through his door holding two mugs of coffee. She was wearing one of his shirts, and from the red rims round her eyes he knew he wasn't the only one that had cried himself to sleep.

'Morning.' She handed him a cup of coffee.

'Morning, you stayed all night.'

'Yeah, I slept on your couch.' She gestured the shirt she was wearing, 'I hope you don't mind…'

He smiled, 'Nah, looks better on you anyway.'

She smiled and sat awkwardly on the edge of his bed. 'I'm so sorry about DJ.'

He bowed his head, 'Thank you for staying last night.'

'I couldn't leave you like that.'

He took a sip from his coffee and watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Look, I know this isn't what you want to hear right now but you're still young, you can go on to have children.'

'I was going to, pretty soon actually. With someone I cared about more than I ever thought I could. Granted it was a strange scenario, with it being my father's child but if anyone could make it work it would have been us.'

She sighed and closed her eyes, 'Daniel.'

'What, look you wouldn't have come here last night if you didn't feel something for me.'

'You're right…but.'

'No buts, let me finish. We can do this Willie. We can make it work, can't you see we had something special. All the shit we've been through in the last 4 months and we're both still here. I know we aren't every ones idea of a conventional couple.' She snorted with laughter at this, 'Okay no ones idea of a conventional couple, but you're Wilhelmina Slater, since when have you cared about conventional.'

'Daniel, you're right but…'

'Look I lost you once, and now I've lost DJ. Please don't make me lose you again.'

'God Daniel, would you let me finish!'

He moved his mouth to speak again but she clamped a hand over it. 'As I was saying, you're right but…' he squirmed to release his mouth and protest. 'BUT!....It won't be easy.'

She released his mouth, he stared at her. 'What?'

'You heard me.'

'You're gonna give this a shot.'

She unsuccessfully tried to hide her smile, 'Daniel, I can't walk away again. I…'

Whatever she was going to say was lost as he crushed her mouth with his own, he reached for her and pulled her further onto the bed with him. His hands started to snake round her hips, she wasn't wearing anything under his shirt. She pushed his hands away and stopped kissing him.

'Daniel wait.'

He pulled back from her breathless, 'What?'

'Listen like I said, this won't be easy.'

'Yeah, yeah I know very challenging.' He started placing kisses on her neck making her momentarily lose her train of thought.

'Daniel, I am always going to strive to stay on top.'

'On top, bottom, wherever I'm good.'

'On TOP in Mode and I am always going to do whatever it takes to stay there.'

He pulled away from her and looked her in the eye. 'Wilhelmina, I know what you're capable of, but I also know that something somewhere in you changed the night of the accident. I know you won't hurt me again.'

'Can you be sure?'

'No, but no one can in any relationship.'

'Daniel, are you sure you can go through this again. Everyone telling us how stupid we are, taking bets on how long it'll take until it falls apart or how long it's gonna take for me to screw you over?'

'Hey, this time is different, we both know what we're getting into. Besides, if anyone starts their crap I'll just set you on them.' He said with a smile

She slapped his arm playfully, 'I am not your personal bitch to be brought out when required.'

'Well it was a nice thought.' He leaned in to kiss her again. She moaned as she felt him straining against his boxers. She reached down and released him from them as he continued kissing her collarbone. His hands moved up and undid the button on the shirt she was wearing but he didn't remove it. She shifted her weight slightly until he was directly under her and slowly sank down until he was inside her. He was still sitting up with her in his lap holding her tightly. She began to move on top of him slowly as he kissed and licked every inch of her skin he could access. Her hands were gripping his hair tightly as she moved faster, neither of them were going to last long, they both needed this too badly. He held her hips tightly and moved to kiss her lips, she caught his mouth and kissed him hungrily, feeling the pressure building in her. She dug her nails into his back and cried out as it hit her, she felt him shudder beneath her and knew he was right there with her. Panting now as her body calmed she pulled back to look at him and he kissed her softly.

'That was…'

'I know.' She finished.

They heard the door slam and the two of them looked at each other in horror as Betty's voice rang out. 'Okay Daniel, you're not sitting in here another day. The place is getting ripe. You're mother and I are taking you out.'

'Remind me again why I'm here.' Marc asked

'Daniel might feel more comfortable talking man to man.'

'Okay, so again why am_** I **_here?'

Willie and Daniel looked at each other, knowing they had no time to extricate themselves from each other. The footsteps were getting closer as Clare shouted, 'Now come on darling, you can't wallow forever you've got to get out there and….'

Clare, Betty and Marc rounded the corner into Daniel's room and stopped dead in their tracks when the saw Willie and he wrapped around each other with only a sheet to protect their modesty.

Willie turned her head and bit Daniels shoulder to keep from laughing.

'Okay, so a man to man talk about this.' Marc gestured the two of them, 'So not my speciality.' And he ran out the apartment.

Betty didn't know where to look, she settled for the ceiling. 'Okay so…uh…you guys…uh...bye.' She fled after Marc.

Clare simply tutted, 'Well I suppose there are worse ways to get over DJ than getting under…her.'

'Mom, could you go please.' Said Daniel with the manner of an adolescent caught with his Playboy as he pulled the sheet tighter round them.

Clare rolled her eyes and stalked off after Betty and Marc. Willie called after her, 'Lovely seeing you Clare, as always.'

'Bite me Wilhelmina.' Came the dry retort as the front door closed.

Willie and Daniel looked at each other and dissolved into laughter as he pulled her down to lie next to him.

'That was embarrassing.' Laughed Daniel.

'Yeah…'

'Oh my God, you enjoyed that didn't you?'

'What! Your mothers face was priceless and anyway you take me you take my wicked streak.' She said with a smile.

He laughed and kissed her again. Their relationship may not be easy, but it would definitely be interesting.

THE END


End file.
